Los mas buscados
by Phanyg
Summary: 6 jóvenes de la realeza con un secreto oculto que nadie sabe, haciéndose pasar por personas normales, siendo los mas buscados de todos en ese pueblo,algo inesperado haciendo que 3 hermosas jóvenes se encuentren con otros 3 apuestos chicos, siendo también los mas buscados de ese pueblo y al parecer comparten el mismo destino, que pasara si sus sentimientos se combinara
1. Encuentros

_**LOS MÁS BUSCADOS**_

 **Phany: Hola lectores espero le guste esta nueva historia, lo hago en mi agradecimiento**

 **Rose: Aunque estemos publicando un fic muy temprano, no podemos publicarlo el 1 de Marzo, ese día estamos en clases**

 **Ana: Así que disfruten este fic, este fic tendrá caps y sabemos que el titulo es algo raro, pero es lo único que se nos ocurrió por favor disfruten**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: Cuando salgan esto… en el centro significa que estoy saltando hacia otro lugar y tendrá palabras inapropiadas**

 **-Hola-Dialogo**

 **-Hola-Grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **Pensamiento**

 **N/A: Interrupciones mías**

 **Butch 18, Brick 19 y Boomer 17**

 **Kaoru 17, Momoko 19, Miyako 17**

 **Capitulo 1: Un gran error**

Un hermoso día, un chico que era un fugitivo del peligro, de su ciudad natal, estaba caminando de puntillas para no ser descubierto, no tenía sus botas, su espada, ni su sombrero que lo hacían ver todo un fugitivo, así que comenzó a buscar hasta que los encontró y se las comenzó a poner, se acerco a la chica que le gustaba, mejor dicho le gustaban todas

-Nos vemos después Margarita-dice un chico peli negro, con ojos verdes, con una capa verde oscuro

-Que te dije que es Rosa-se queja la chica acostada en su cama

-Oh lo siento Rosa-El chico sale corriendo por la puerta antes de ser entregado a la ley, por robo-CHICOS VAMONOS-grita llamando a sus otros dos amigos

 **-** Butch te demoraste una eternidad-se queja un chico rubio de ojos azules, con una capa azul oscuro

-Sabes que me estuve despidiendo de mi hermosa Rosa-dice el chico

- _Siempre de mujeriego-_ piensa un peli naranja, con ojos rojos fuego, una gorra roja, con una capa rojo oscuro

-Sera mejor irnos, vienen por ti Butch-advierte el ojiazul comenzando a cabalgar

-HEY ESPERANOS-gritan los otros dos comenzando a cabalgar

…..

…

Las personas corrían de aquí para acá, mientras guardias comenzaban a perseguir a una chica que tenía una capa verde manzana, Parecía que estaba escapando de ellos corriendo por los techos y saltando, mientras dos chicas más la esperaban a unas 2 metros de ella

-Apúrate tenemos que salir de que lo más rápido-dice una chica de ojos rosas y pelo naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero amarrado a una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, tenía una capa rosa puro y tenia una máscara del mismo color igual que las demás

-Oye nos es fácil escapar de ellos-se queja una chica de ojos verde jade, cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta la cadera, pero estaba amarrado a una trenza que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, con la capa verde manzana

-Dejen sus peleas para después, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible-dice una chica de ojos celeste cielo, cabello amarillo como el sol que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero lo tenía amarrado a dos coletas y le llegaba hasta los hombros, con una capa celeste puro

Las tres chicas se pusieron la capucha y comenzaron a correr hacia las afueras del pueblo aun siendo perseguidas por los guardias

…..

…..

Los tres chicos, habían llegado hacia la entrada de San Ricardo un pequeño pueblo, entrando pasando por un puente hecho de piedra poniéndose una capucha, pasando desapercibidos, entrando a una cantina, cuando entraron los hombres que estaban ahí los miraron normales, como si no lo reconocieran y ellos mismos se agradecían

-Que les puedo servir-pregunta el cantinero

-Dos tragos por favor-pide un ojiverde

En eso el cantinero lo comienza a hacer, lo termina y se los entrega, ellos se sientan en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de unos pilares, unos minutos después llegan tres chicas aun con su capa, capucha y mascara puesta, cuando entran los hombre que estaban ahí comienzan a reír hasta los tres chicos

-Si se perdió, la tienda de ropa está a dos cuadras de aquí-se burla el cantinero

-Jaja, que chistosito-se burla la ojiverde con voz seria asustando al cantinero

-Pero necesitamos un favor-dice la ojiceleste

-Necesitamos repuestos de agua-finaliza la ojirosa

El cantinero estaba tan asustado que hacia todo titubeando, hasta que pasaron unos minutos y hasta que por fin termino

-Debería de haber hecho eso más rápido-dice la ojirosa con voz seria

-Porque tiene esa cara de imbécil-pregunta la ojiverde mirando al señor, mientras que otro se acercaba por detrás con un cuchillo, en eso la ojirosa le da una señal a la ojiverde, La ojiverde se movió rápidamente cortando el bigote de el cantinero y el muchacho que estaba detrás, eso tan solo fue en un parpadeo

-Mmm….No debieron habernos molestado-dice la ojiverde parada delante del muchacho con una espada en su cuello

-Kaoru déjalo-dice la ojiceleste

La mencionada hizo caso guardando su espada en su vaina, que era de un color verde manzana haciendo que el pantalón del chico cállese haciéndose ver unos calzones rosas pastel con corazones rojos

-No deberían de molestarnos y menos si somos mujeres-Las tres chicas se sentaron en una de las mesas en la esquina que estaba algo oscuro con los repuestos de agua, dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Butch socio estas bien-pregunta el ojiazul pasando su mano varias veces delante de el

-Que te pasa piensas que estoy loco-pregunta Butch

-¿Eh?-dicen los dos no entendiendo lo que dijo

En eso entran un montón de guardias

-Todos quédense en sus lugares, acaso han visto a tres chicas, con capa, capucha y con una máscara-pregunta el jefe de los guardias, en eso todos señalaron las mesas en donde se encontraban las tres chicas

La ojiverde comienza a aplaudir-Hasta que por fin nos atrapas Pepe-dice en tono de burla la chica

-Que no es Pepe mocosa en PEDRO-se queja

-Lo que sea-las chicas se paran de ahí pasando al lado de jefe de los guardias y demás guardias dejando a todos sorprendidos, acaso no las iban a atrapar, cuando las chicas salen, se escucha un quejido de dolor

-AH

Todos miran hacia de donde provenía el quejido, era uno de los guardias que tenía una enorme mancha de sangre en la pierna, que se lo estaba sujetando

-Jefe prométame que atrapara a esas chicas-dice el guardia algo adolorido

-Claro, no te dejare morir-dice con lágrimas en los ojos

-Zopenco no va a morir, tan solo tiene una herida-se burla la ojiverde que estaba afuera de la cantina-Espero que no te recuperes-dice la chica ahora si marchándose a su destino

-CHICAS ME LAS PAGARAN-grita molesto el jefe saliendo con los demás

Los guardias comenzaron a correr para encontrar a esas mocosas, mientras ellas estaban paradas en un techo corriendo hacia una guardería, siendo observadas por un trió

-Que les parece hacer una visita-pregunta maliciosamente un ojiverde

-Si vamos para allá, no creen que, nos asesinarían-pregunta nervioso Boomer

-No lo creo, tan solo vamos hacer una visita-dice tercamente el ojiverde

-BUTCH DEJA DE SER TERCO-dice Brick en vano, el ojiverde ya se había ido

- _Dios sálvanos-_ piensa Boomer comenzando a correr

…..

…..

-LLEGAMOS-avisan las tres chicas

-Oh, Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako llegaron justo a tiempo necesito su ayuda por favor

-Claro, pero dejamos cambiarnos primero-dice la ojiceleste

-Sí, pero rápido, necesito su ayuda-dice una chica de unos 25 años, pelo castaño y ojos castaños

Las tres chicas suben las escaleras llegando al segundo piso cada uno entro a uno entro a un cuarto diferente y se comenzaron a bañar, vestir y bajaron

-Bueno con que te ayudamos-pregunta Miyako ahora sin mascara, capucha ni capa

-Bueno necesito que Miyako y Kaoru preparen la cena y Momoko y yo distraeremos a los chicos mientras-explica la castaña

Cada una comenzó a hacer lo suyo, hasta que alguien toca la puerta

-Ya voy-dice la voz de la castaña abriendo la puerta-Los puedo ayudar

-Mmm….Vimos a tres chicas misteriosas venir para aquí, acaso la ha visto-pregunta la voz seria de Brick

-No, claro que no-niega la chica

-Miente-dice Butch

-Que no

-Makeyla quien toco la puerta-pregunta la ojirosa, mientras cargaba a una niña de 5 años, castaña con unos ojos verdes manzana

-Oh Momoko, no te preocupes, te puedes retirar-dice la mencionada

-Claro-se retira dudosa

-Makeyla quien toco-preguntan las otras dos

-Miyako, Kaoru no es nadie-dice la castaña

Las dos chicas sin preguntar se retiran

-Kaoru-el ojiverde repite el nombre recordando que lo escucho en la cantina

-Chicos los puedo ayudar en algo-pregunta la ojicastaña

-MAKEYLA-se escucha un grito de una chica

-HIMEKO CALLATE-se escuchan el grito de las 3 chicas

-Bueno pasen, esperen aquí-dice Makeyla hiendo donde estaban los demás

-Chicos escucharon el nombre Kaoru-pregunta Butch

-Sí, crees que sea ella-pregunta Brick

-No lo sé será mejor investigar-dice la voz seria de Butch

En eso llego Makeyla manchada de comida

-Makeyla cierto-pregunta Boomer

-Así es, les puedo ayudar en algo-pregunta

-Sí, bueno como nuestros padres están de viaje, creímos que podíamos pasar los días aquí

-Claro, porque no pónganse cómodos

-MAKEYLA AYUDA-grita Miyako

-Pónganse cómodos, cuando bajen vallan al comedor-termino de dar las instrucciones-pero antes...Momoko, Miyako-llama

-Si

-Podrían enseñarle los cuartos a los huéspedes-pregunta mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Claro

-No se confíen de ellos, ya saben que ustedes están aquí, tan solo no se lo hagan ver-le susurra la castaña en eso ellas asienten

-Chicos sígannos-Los 5 suben las escaleras llegando a un montón de habitaciones

-Bueno tan solo tenemos un cuarto-explica la ojiceleste-Así que tendrán que compartirlo

-Claro no hay problema

-Bueno este es su cuarto-los 3 chicos entran y se comienzan a instalar

…..

…..

-Esto es una pesadilla-llora cómicamente Makeyla

-Pero que dices si es la culpa de Himeko-se queja la ojiverde

-Pero que si fue la culpa de ella-señala a Kaoru

-YA CALLENCE BALLAN A LIMPIARSE-dice molesta la ojicastaña

Las dos chicas suben entre refunfuños

-ES TU CULPA QUE HAIGA UNA PELEA DE COMIDA-dice la ojimorado

-MI CULPA-dice indignada-ES TU CULPA

Las 2 chicas comenzaron una nueva disputa hasta que llegaron, hasta su cuarto

…..

…..

-Tenemos que irnos-dice la ojirosa-Ya es tarde

-Cierto

Las 2 chicas entran al cuarto de Kaoru, viendo como se cambiaba

-Kaoru nos vamos-ordena Momoko

-Hasta que por fin lo dices-dice Kaoru quitándose lo que tenia puesto y se pone su ropa que tenía hace unas horas

-Espéranos que tenemos que cambiarnos-las dos chicas salen y se van a un cuarto diferente

…..

…..

Un cuarto 100% arreglado, pintado de un color celeste con burbujas decorando las paredes, una chica rubia entraba, para poder ponerse lo de hace unas horas

…..

…..

Un cuarto 100% arreglado, pintado de un color rosa pastel decoradas con corazones rojos, una chica peli naranja entraba, para poder ponerse lo de hace unas horas

…..

…..

Un cuarto 95% arreglado, pintado de un color verde manzana decorada con estrellas amarillas, una chica peli negra ya estaba cambiando y saliendo de la habitación

…..

…..

-Chicos entonces como lo hacemos-pregunta Brick

-No lo sé, esto es extraño, porque nos encontraríamos a Kaoru aquí-pregunta confundido el ojiazul

Los chicos quedaron en un silencio pensativo, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta principal abrirse se golpe y escuchar a varios niños llorar

…..

…..

En la puerta principal, llegaron puros guardias, hiendo hacia el comedor, empujando y amenazando a los niños

-EN DONDE ESTAN-pregunta furioso

-En…Don-de esta qui-en-pregunta un niño sollozando

-Donde están esas 3-pregunta

-No sabemos de quien habla-dicen los niños llorando

Los guardias sin piedad alguna comenzaron a cortar a 3 niños de apenas 4 años

-LES DIJE EN DONDE ESTAN-grita cabreado

-Le dijimos que sabemos-dice la dueña del orfanato

-Sera mejor que los dejes en paz-dice la voz seria de Momoko apareciendo detrás de él

-No querrás vértelas con nosotras-secunda Kaoru

-Oh si no que-pregunta el jefe desafiante

-No deviste haber dicho eso-dice

-YA ME ACUERDO DE USTEDES, SON LAS HIJAS BASTARDAS DE…..-dice uno de los guardias, pero no lo termino porque cayó al piso, en eso llegan los chicos

-Que está pasando aquí-pregunta Butch, pero nadie le respondió

-AHORA QUE HICIERON-pregunta el jefe furioso

-No deberías abrir la boca cuando no se te conviene, por cierto tienes un mal puesto para ser el jefe de los guardias-dice la ojirosa con voz de ultratumba asustando a todos

-Sera mejor que entregues tu puesto a otra persona-secunda Miyako

-Que te parece si, le das el puesto a nuestro Padre-pregunta Kaoru con la misma voz que tenia Momoko, pero menos tenebrosa

-Su, su padre-pregunta con miedo

-Sí, nuestro padre, Al que lo sometiste a juicio, sin razón alguna-dice con una voz calmada la ojiceleste, la cual daba miedo

-Pero si cometió un delito-hablo

-NO ME VENGAS CON TUS MALDITAS EXCUSAS QUE POR TU CULPA NUESTROS PADRES ESTAN EN PRISION…-pausa-Una prisión la cual no podrán salir-finaliza con la cabeza baja con una voz calmada

-NO LO HARE-dice tercamente

-ENTONCES ENFRENTA LAS CONCECUENCIAS-dicen las 3 chicas súper molestas

-NO CHICAS SERA MEJOR NO HACERLO-se interpone Makeyla, pero gran error, el jefe de los guardias había mandado un sablazo hacia las chicas, pero accidental mente mato a Makeyla, en frente de ellas

-Makeyla…Makeyla-comienzan a llamar las tres chicas con una ira tremenda, pero ella no respondía

-Pensé…Que algún día crecería con mi hija-esas fueron las últimas palabras de ella

-MAKEYLAAAAA-alargan las palabras comenzando a sollozar, esta vez ese hombre no tenia perdón, había cometido un gran error

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Lectores espero que les haya gustado, esperen el siguiente cap, esta es la cuarta historia que tengo que manejar, será algo difícil**

 **Lisbeth: Lectores son de los mejores, dejen sus reviews por favor**

 **Rose: Bueno despedimos esto es todo por hoy esperen el siguiente cap**

 **Phany: Que pasara con las chicas, que harán los chicos, que pasara con los guardias descúbranlo en el siguiente cap**

 **Todos: NOS VEMOS**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	2. Conociendo a los pretendientes

_**LOS MÁS BUSCADOS**_

 **Phany: Hola lectores lamento la tardanza fueron 11 días, faltan 7 días para entrar a la escuela así que por favor disfruten**

 **Lisbeth: Lectores como todos saben, queremos que disfruten este cap y espero que nos sigan soportando**

 **Rose: Cierto, Por favor sopórtennos y pues que lo disfruten**

 **Ana: Bueno daremos inicio al cap por favor bueno daremos los honores**

 **Todos: Disfruten lectores, nos vemos después**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: La castaña de ojos verdes que estaba cargando Momoko es la hija de Makeyla, Kaoru tuvo que ponerse un vestido a regañadientes y las chicas tendrán maquillaje pero no lo describiré**

 **-Hola-Dialogo**

 **-Hola-Grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **Pensamiento**

 **N/A: Interrupciones mías**

 **Butch 18, Brick 19 y Boomer 17**

 **Kaoru 17, Momoko 19, Miyako 17**

 **Nota: Lo que sale asi…. Significa que los estoy narrando en el mismo instante o unas horas o minutos atrás**

 **Capitulo 2: Conociendo a los pretendientes**

Luego de la horrible muerte de Makeyla, la vida del jefe de los guardias estaba en una horrible situación, las chicas tenían un aura de su respectivo color que las rodeaba y sus ojos se ponían más brillantes

-Vas a pagar por eso-dice Kaoru con una voz de ultra tumba

-Yo no tuve la culpa, ella se metió-se justifico el señor

-No tuviste la culpa de haber…-Pausa Momoko-MATADO A MAKEYLA-grita súper molesta

-Pero no fue mi intención-dice con miedo

-Vas a pagar por eso-termina de decir Miyako mientras se acercan al señor ágilmente esquivando los ataques de sus guardias, Kaoru le dio unos cuantos sablazos a los guardias, mientras que Miyako y Momoko se acercaban a jefe, cortándolo en forma de X

-Te lo mereces por haber matado a Makeyla-dicen las tres chicas con voz de ultra tumba

Las 3 chicas se dirigieron a donde estaba Makeyla en el suelo, las 3 pusieron una mano en su pecho y el otro en el pecho de Makeyla mientras ella alumbraba de un color amarillo, pasaron unos minutos y los 3 chicos estaban expectantes de que pasaba, Makeyla comenzó a respirar entre cortado y abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta poder divisar bien a todos

-Que paso en donde estoy-pregunta agarrándose la cabeza en movimiento de dolor y confundida

-Makeyla-las 3 chicas se abalanzaron hacia ella sacando algunas lágrimas

-MAMA-grita una niña castaña de ojos verdes

-Marianne ven aquí pequeña-llama la madre abrazando a su hija

-Makeyla nos tenemos que ir, no queremos más problemas

-Claro, nos veremos algún día-Las 3 se despiden suben a su cuarto individual y enjuagan su ropa llena de sangre y también sus espadas, pasaron unas horas y las 3 bajaron tenían cada una vestimenta diferente

Momoko tenía un vestido rosa esponjoso en los hombros con una banda que la sujeta toda la parte de arriba sin tiras ni nada tan solo la banda esponjosa, ajustado, con una tela hasta debajo de las rodillas abierto en la parte de adelante y debajo de la tela había una falda blanca esponjoso, tenía el pelo suelto y tenía una pequeña tiara de plata con algunos rubíes

Kaoru tenía un chaleco manga larga hasta los codos color jade tenía el tamaño de una bata de laboratorio, debajo de la bata o chaleco tenía un vestido verde manzana hasta por debajo de la pantorrilla, tenía el pelo suelto y tenía una pequeña tiara de plata con esmeraldas

Miyako tenía un vestido celeste llegando al azul en forma de corazón no muy ajustado, tenía dos telas como falta una tela era parte de la parte de arriba que era azul y la de arriba era del celeste llegando al azul, tenía el pelo suelto y ondulado y por ultimo una tiara de plata con algunos zafiros

Las tres chicas bajaron dejando estupefactos a los tres chicos presentes

-Nos vemos Makeyla-se despiden las tres chicas saliendo de la guardería

-Nos vemos algún día chicas-se despide Makeyla parándose del piso

Las tres salen encontrándose con una carroza las tres chicas suben y se van

…..

…..

No sabían lo que pasaba tan solo veían expectantes la charla de las 3 chicas contra el jefe de los guardias que se les hacia interesante, pero cuando vieron emanar esa aura les dio miedo y decidieron alejarse para no ser la víctima, cuando vieron ellas eran buenas peleando aunque sean unas chicas y tan solo pudimos escuchar un quejido de dolor de parte del jefe que de un instante estaba muerto, las tres chicas se habían acercado hacia Makeyla y comenzaron a hacer algo raro cuando terminaron Makeyla parecía abrir los ojos

-Qué pero como puede pasar eso-pregunta Boomer asombrado

-No lo sé, pero es interesante-dice Brick y Butch mirando la escena

Las tres chicas parecían hablar animadamente con Makeyla hasta que se despidieron y subieron hacia su cuarto individual, pasaron minutos allí hasta que salieron con vestidos, tiaras y todo eso parecían princesas o algo por el estilo, los tres chicos vieron estupefactos a las chicas no sabiendo que decir, cuando se despidieron pudieron escuchar los trotes de los caballos alejarse

-Porque están así-pregunta Makeyla con un tono de burla

-No es nada-niega Boomer desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo

-Claro-dice sarcásticamente-y yo nací ayer-la chica se fue de ahí con sus hija en manos y camino hacia la cocina

-Ahora que me pregunto a donde irán así vestidas-dice Butch con un sonrojo saliendo de la guardería

-No lo sabemos-repiten la misma acción que su hermano

-Que tal su las seguimos-dice Boomer

-mmm….No crees que sería riesgoso-pregunta Brick

-Si no te descubren no-Butch comenzó a subirse al techo y comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se habían ido las chicas, acto que sus hermanos hicieron

…..

…..

Las 3 chicas estaban en su carroza charlando animadamente

-Bueno Kaoru, que piensas hacer-pregunta Momoko cabizbaja

-No lo sé creo que tengo que aceptar las consecuencias-dice la azabache

-Creo que si-las tres chicas quedaron un silencio no incomodo cada una metida en sus pasamientos, hasta que un mayor domo abrió la puerta

-Bienvenidas a casa, señorita Akatsutsumi, Matsubara, Gotokuji-dice el mayor domo cortes mente

-Gracias Max-dicen cortes mente bajando de la carroza

-No es nada señorita Akatsutsumi

-Emm…Max Mama y Papa están aquí-pregunta Miyako

-No lo están señorita Gotokuji estaban en una reunión de reyes, volverán en 1 semana

-Bueno, ya que no están, que pasa con los pretendientes-pregunta Momoko

-Oh sus padres se lo encargaron a ustedes

-Bueno y que día es-pregunta Kaoru

-Mañana

-MAÑANA-gritan las dos alteradas

-Sí, sus padres quieren que escojan a su futuro marido, pero señorita Akatsutsumi sus padres quieren que escoja rápido, su puesto vale oro-dice serio

-Mi puesto vale oro tan solo porque soy la heredera y porque tengo 19-pregunta la ojirosa seria y molesta

-Si señorita

-Gracias Max por toda la información, bueno nos retiramos-dice Miyako aliviada ella tenía 17 le faltaba 2 años para poder casarse así que tenía tiempo, pero Momoko estaba en aprietos

Las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia el castillo que tenía en frente

…..

…..

Unos 3 espías estaban cerca de la carrosa, ya entendiendo porque la corona y todo eso, los 3 chicos bajaron de donde estaban y ágilmente entraron al castillo entrando por una ventana entrando exactamente al cuarto de las chicas

-Bueno que hacemos ahora-pregunta Boomer recorriendo con la mirada la habitación

-Qué tal si le damos un pequeño susto-dice Butch maliciosamente

-Bueno no creo que sea necesario un susto que tal si tan solo la sorprendemos-propone Brick

-Por mi está bien

Los tres se fue cada quien por su lugar

…..

…..

Una joven pelirroja de ojos rosas estaba caminando hacia la enorme sala, sentándose en un sillón aparte súper cómodo, en la mesita que estaba al frente suyo había muchas cartas divididas en tres secciones y diferentes colores, ella tomo las que estaban en el centro, los comenzó a leer con el ceño fruncido

 _De: Reyes del reino Solaria_

 _Para: La princesa de Zenith Momoko Akatsutsumi y sus padres_

" _Joven Momoko, quiero que aceptes casarte con nuestro hijo Dexter o Randy, como heredera de Zenith, pensamos que deberías casarte con algunos de ellos, ya que vas para los 20 el año siguiente"_

 _PS: "Creo que te llevaras bien con Dexter, se parecen mucho y por cierto vendremos el 21 a visitarte para que conozcas a nuestros dos hijos"_

Momoko sin darse cuenta apretó la carta arrugándola, cuando volvió al mundo se dio cuenta de lo que izo, pero sintió una respiración en su cuello así que se sobresalto y se paró de su lugar

-Pero qué demonios haces- dice un poco molesta volviéndose a sentar pero esta vez a un sillón que estaba al lado

-Veo que tienes problemas con tus maridos-dice en un tono burlón

-Se puede saber porque estas en aquí

-Bueno, tan solo vine a hacer una pequeña visita

-Pero se puede saber porque tan de repente

-Bueno creo que quise hacerte una pequeña sorpresa

-Lo siento Natsuki, pero mejor suerte para la próxima

-Oh valla que mal que no funcionara-Natsuki era un chico pelirojo de ojos fucsia

Los 2 chicos quedaron en un silencio, en eso llega otro chico

-Hola-saluda el recién llegado

-Hola Ryu-saludan los otros dos

-Momoko este chico nos estaba espiando-dice señalando a otro chico escondido

-Oh valla que espías-dice fastidiada

Los 3 chicos estaban mirando fijamente al chico que estaba escondido detrás de las cortinas, como era de noche la luna reflejaba la ventana así que se podía ver la silueta del chico

-Puedes salir-pregunta el chico que esta antes con Momoko

El chico sale dejando ver a Brick

-Oh valla pero si eres tu-dice Momoko regresando su vista a las cartas-Que haces aquí-pregunta aun sin mirarlo

-Tan solo vine de visita-responde indiferente

- _Acaso me voy a seguir encontrando a chicos de ojos rojos_ -piensa y pregunta mirando a los dos chicos con una gotita estilo anime

-AKATSUTSUMIS-grita el mayordomo de Momoko y de los demás

-Con su permiso me retiro-dice Momoko leyendo las cartas

-Te acompaño-Ryu sale detrás de ella mientras que leía unas cartas

-Nos vemos, será mejor que te vayas o te arrestaran-dice Natsu

-Jejeje si

-Entonces retírate-dice empezando a caminar dirección a donde se había ido Momoko

-Claro-Brick camina hacia donde había venido y desaparece

…..

…..

Una joven azabache se dirigía hacia el patio trasero con una espada envainada, caminando tranquilamente hasta que por reflejo siente que alguien se le acerca, así que desenvaino su espada de un ágil movimiento le pone la espada en el cuello del chico

-Jejeje Kaoru me atrapaste-dice un chico de ojos verdes, pelo negro y tez pálida que tenía una espada a unos metros del cuello de Kaoru

-Valla Noah que lento eres-dice Kaoru en tono burlón

-Hey, sabes que olvidalo-refunfuña-Quieres entrenar

-Claro, estaba a punto de hacer eso

Los 2 chicos se van al patio trasero, encontrándose con una cancha para entrenamiento, los dos entran, comienzan a desenvainar sus espadas y se pusieron en posición de batalla

-Bien Kaoru, no pidas una revancha cuando te gane-dice confiado

-Jajaja el que lo va a pedir eres tu-Kaoru hice un movimiento con su mano para que la atacara, el chico se molesto y corre hacia ella

Kaoru estaba hay sin moverse mientras el chico corría hacia ella con una velocidad anormal

- _Que haces estúpida esquívalo-_ piensan dos chicos que estaban viendo o atacando el "entrenamiento"

El chico a cada paso se acercaba mas a Kaoru, cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca dio un sablazo, cuando miro hacia delante no estaba Kaoru la comenzó a buscar con la mirada pero no la encontró, miro hacia arriba y vio a Kaoru con un sonrisa ladina, ella callo en piso, como si se hubiese despertado le dio una patada a Noah mandándolo a volar hacia el muro que estaba alrededor de la cancha

-Doy esto por terminado-dice Kaoru burlona, poniendo la espada en su hombro ya envainada

-Eso no es justo-dice un tanto adolorido agarrándose el pecho tratando de pararse

-ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE-grito en impulso un cierto ojiverde, los otros lo miraron molestos y sorprendidos

-Noah será mejor irnos-dice Kaoru ayudando a Noah a pararse

-Oh vamos Kaoru vas a irte corriendo por mi presencia-pregunta burlonamente

-MATSUBARA -se escucha un grito molesto e irritado adentro acercándose a ellos

-Noah, prefieres escapar o ser atrapado-susurra Kaoru poniéndose en posición para correr

-ESCAPAR-grita corriendo siendo seguido de Kaoru, Butch los miro confundidos y se escondió

-MATSUBARAS-vuelve a gritar molesto buscándolos con la mirada pero no los encontró, pero lo que si encontró fue un cráter, en la pared de la cancha de entrenamiento-Creo que eso fue hecho por ellos

...

…..

Una rubia estaba caminando directo hacia el jardín, pero antes de irse al jardín se topo con su hermano siendo regañado, ella suspiro decepcionada se acerco hacia su padrastro, quien al acerca la vieron, su padrastro un poco molesto y su hermano que suplicara que lo salvara

-Emm…Padre que ha pasado-pregunta Miyako mirando a su hermano con cara de decepción

-Oh querida Miyako, parece que tu hermano-señalo al un rubio de celestes, con piel pálida-Se estaba metiendo en problemas

-Se puede saber que tipos de problemas-El padrastro de Miyako quedo callado-Lo que pensaba, Marcus vámonos-El chico sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo tras su hermana

-Gracias hermana te lo debo-agradece caminando a su par

-No pasa nada

Los 2 chicos llegaron hacia el jardín en donde vieron a un rubio sentado en una de las bancas

-Te estaba esperando-dice abriendo los ojos y parándose de su puesto

-Se puede saber que haces AQUÍ-dice molesta

-Tan solo vine a hacer una visita-dice acercándose a ambos chicos, Miyako saco una espada apuntándola a su cuello asustando a ambos rubios

-No te acerques-advierte acercando mas la espada a su cuello

-Claro, Claro tranquila-dice moviendo las manos nervioso-Me aparto-dio 5 pasos hacia atrás

-Así está mejor-dice guardando su espada

-Sera mejor que te vayas-advierte Marcus

-GOTOKUJIS-grita el mayordomo de los dos jóvenes

-Tenemos que irnos-los dos chicos caminaron hacia donde estaba su padrastro llamándolos

-Sera mejor que te vayas-advierte nueva mente Marcus

-Si-Boomer desaparece como vino mientras los dos ojiceleste caminaban de regreso al castillo

…..

…..

Los pelirrojos fueron los primeros que habían llegado, después llegaron los rubios y unas horas después llegaron los pelinegros a regañadientes

-Bueno ya que estamos saben lo de los pretendientes cierto-pregunta el mayordomo de los pelinegros

-Sí, señor-dicen todos cortes mente

-Bien todos deben tener sus maridos y esposas seleccionadas, más ustedes Momoko, Natsuki y Ryu sobre todo tu Momoko-dice serio el mayordomo de los tres mencionados

-Sí, señor

-Bueno pueden retirarse-los 7 salen de la habitación, algunos molestos, y algunos tranquilos o presionados

…..

…..

-Oh valla va a ver un casamiento-dice maliciosamente una sombra trepada en un ventanal

-Crees que sería bueno, hay demasiada presión-dice otra sombra

-No te preocupes todo está bien-tranquiliza la otra sombra

…..

…..

Los pelirrojos se fueron a su habitación que era la misma, pero estaban separados con algunas paredes bueno solamente Momoko

-Bueno Momoko como hermana mayor tienes que apurarte a elegir-dice Natsuki entrando a la habitación

-CALLATE, QUE YA LO SE-dice molesta yendo hasta el baño, bañándose y poniéndose la piyama que era un vestido de algodón color rosa salmón, acostándose en la cama quedando profundamente dormida necesitaba descansar

…..

…..

Los rubios llegaron a su cuarto tranquilamente ya que ellos eran los menores de todos, pero en el interior estaban incómodos y preocupados por sus hermanastros

-Crees que ellos puedan con todos esos aprietos-pregunta Marcus

-Puede que sí, ya que ellos son los mayores-responde Miyako poniéndose su piyama

Los 2 chicos se acostaron en sus camas y quedaron profundamente dormidos

...

…..

Los pelinegros llegaron a su cuarto, Kaoru estaba más incomoda así que se paro y jugo un poco de dardos, acompañada de Noah que tampoco podía dormir

-Crees que este Momoko bien-pregunta Kaoru no parando de jugar

-Claro, ella siempre tiene todo bajo control-responde Noah con una sonrisa

-jajaja Creo que si-los dos chicos ríen, esos pensamientos los tranquilizaron y pudieron recuperar el sueño

…..

…..

Dos reyes estaban en una habitación muy amplia, con otros reyes que estaban charlando o mejor dicho discutiendo algo

-Querido crees que las chicas y los chicos puedan con todo eso-pregunta una pelirroja de ojos rosa

-Claro querida ellos podrán, pero quien más me preocupa es Momoko, tiene mucha presión enzima-dice un pelirrojo de ojos rojos

-Sí, tan solo tenemos que ver con quien se quiera casar-dice con una tierna sonrisa pero algo preocupada

…..

…..

Al día siguiente cada los 7 príncipes se fueron a una habitación diferente cada uno con sus hermanos, vamos con los pelirrojos

-Señorita Momoko, soy la reina de Solaria y ellos son mis dos hijos-dice mostrando a los dos que estaban haciendo nada

-Muy bien entonces comencemos con la presentación-pide Momoko

-Como diga princesa-dice el rey cortes mente

-Mi nombre es Dexter Kimura, heredero del reino de Solaria e hijo mayor-explica un peli naranja con ojos negros con gafas negras, tenía una bata de científico

-Mi nombre es Randy Kimura, segundo heredero del reino Solaria e hijo menor-explica un castaño de ojos naranjas con ropa formal

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, heredera del reino Zenith e hija mayor-explica la ojirosa

Momoko se la paso presentándose con Todos sus pretendientes que eran demasiados

…..

…..

Kaoru recibía a sus pretendientes junto a su hermano, la chica tenía cara de fastidio

- _Todos son unos niñatos_ -piensa molesta con el ceño fruncido

-Princesa Kaoru, somos los reyes del reino de Megalia

-Emm…Jejeje mucho gusto (Mátenme) podemos comenzar-pregunta con una risa fingida (N/A: Cuando Kaoru dijo (Mátenme) Quiere decir que está pensado y después sigue hablando)

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mitch Azuma, heredero de Megalia, hijo único-explica un castaño de ojos grises y piel medio bronceada

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, cuarta heredera de Zenith, cuarta hija-explica la chica sin característica en su rostro

Kaoru miro con cierta curiosidad a cierto chico pero lo dejo pasar

...

…..

Miyako atendía a los chicos amablemente igual que su otro hermano pero su otro hermano los trataba un poco fuerte

- _Jejeje el nunca cambiara_ -ríe nerviosa mirando a su hermano y mira hacia delante

-Mucho gusto princesa Miyako, soy la reina del reino de Veneráis

-Mucho gusto, podemos comenzar

-Claro

-Mucho gusto princesa soy Taaki Minagawa, heredero del reino de Veneráis, hijo mayor-explica un chico de cabello mostaza y ojos azules

-Un gusto, princesa mi nombre es Thomas Minagawa, segundo heredero de Veneráis, hijo menor-explica un chico igualito a Taaki tan solo que un año menor

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, última heredera de Zenith, hija menor-explica la ojiceleste

Todos terminaron de atender a sus pretendientes y se fueron a sus cuartos aburridos o a hacer algo

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Bueno lectores creo que esto estuvo bien, Makeyla revivió gracias a las chicas**

 **Lisbeth: Cierto y por cierto donde están los demás**

 **Ana: Estan paseando para hacer quien sabe que**

 **Phany: A responder reviews**

 **Kira Murasaki-chan: No te preocupes con tan solo tu review es suficiente para dejarme feliz :)**

 **Ana23: jejejej pero la muerte de Makeyla fue evitada por decirlo así, no te preocupes creo que algún día lograran sacar a sus padres, bueno tu petición sobre el jefe fue cumplida, nos leemos después Bye**

 **Sonia Maria797: Saludos y gracias y por cierto lo dije el cap anterior los chicos encontraron a Kaoru en la cantina**

 **Anina201: Bueno el siguiente cap esta ya subido XD**

 **Loca de remate: Cierto no te preocupes, Irene creo que lo que también se le puede pedir a la vida en esta historia son los celos no lo crees XD, George no puedo creer que aun seas de esas personas, Bye bye yo también TKM**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku** **: No aun no se ha acabado XD ok no, nos leemos luego Bye**

 **Phany: Lectores sus reviews me inspiran gracias por estos hermosos reviews, espero que les guste este cap**

 **Todos: Nos vemos**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	3. El cumpleaños de Kaoru y Miyako

_**LOS MÁS BUSCADOS**_

 **Phany: Buenas tardes o noches lectores, esperamos que les guste este cap**

 **Hermine: Buenas tardes o noches según sea el horario espero que disfruten este nuevo cap**

 **Rigbi: Los odio a todos, me hicieron sufrir**

 **Joselin: Se lo merecen por pervertidos**

 **Vincent: Las odio**

 **Joseph: Me retracto me cambiare de lado**

 **Joselin: Alto hay tú lo decidiste tu lo haces**

 **Ana: Para que esto no se ponga feo daremos inicio**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: De vez en cuando las chicas duermen con sus hermanos y a veces duermen en la misma cama pero mas como es que compartan cama, y Miyako tiene el cumpleaños adelantado**

 **-Hola-Dialogo**

 **-Hola-Grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **Pensamiento**

 **N/A: Interrupciones mías**

 **Butch 18, Brick 19 y Boomer 18**

 **Kaoru 17, Momoko 19, Miyako 17**

 **Nota: Lo que sale así…. Significa que los estoy narrando en el mismo instante o unas horas o minutos atrás**

 **Mundo alterno por lo que los personajes pueden tener cualquiera personalidad**

 **Capitulo 3: El cumpleaños de Kaoru y Miyako**

Terminando de conocer a sus "Pretendientes", todos fueron a la sala, aburridos con paso perezoso

-Altezas, algún interesado-pregunta los mayordomos personales de los Akatsutsumis, Matsubaras, Gotokujis

-Mmm…Uno, y es Mitch Azuma del reino de Megalia

-Y ustedes altezas

-El hijo del reino de Solaria, Dexter Kimura, Lo quiero para mañana

-Bien y usted Gotokuji

-Uno es Taaki Minagawa del reino Veneráis

-Como digan altezas y ustedes chicos

-Mmm…Bell Fujimoto del reino de Beneria-dice Natsuki

-Ninguna-dicen Ryu y Noah

-mmm…Blue Fujimoto del reino de Beneria segunda heredera al trono-dice Marcus

-Estan seguros jóvenes Ryu y joven Noah

-Muy seguros

-Les avisare altezas descansen

-Por cierto para avisarles que el sábado es la fiesta del cumpleaños de la joven Matsubara

-Me estoy poniendo vieja-dice dramáticamente-Tendré arrugas como una anciana

-Joven Matsubara, jejeje cálmese

-¿QUE ME CALME?, ¿COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME? ¡CUANDO TENGO QUE CASARME CUANDO NO QUIERO!

-C-Cla-Claro señorita… Matsubara-dice nervioso-les avisare a los reyes

-Bueno para donde vamos ahora-pregunta Miyako

-Tengo una idea-Momoko comienza a susurrar unas cuentas cosas, las otras dos asienten y se van a su cuarto

-Chicos quieren a salir por un rato, Pero si lo harán no digan nada-dice amenazada mente Momoko saliendo del castillo

-C-Claro hermana ya nos apuramos

…..

….

Después de ver esa ridícula, presentación y esas cosas de princesas y reyes, estaban más aburridos que nada, hasta que por fin termino será "Presentación", habían treparon a una ventana más cercana en un movimiento silencioso, escuchando toda la conversación hasta que todos los reyes comenzaron a salir

-Oh viejo me aburro

-Pues no seas burro-le da un zape-¡DEJA DE SACARTE LOS MOCOS!

-Ok, ok

Se quedaron más tiempo mirando la ventana, hasta que no pudieron escuchar mucho, solamente pudieron escuchar los gritos de cierta pelinegra y hasta que se calmara escucharon algo realmente interesante

-Oh habrá fiesta, jajaja si y mucho de que robar

Los tres se escabulleron al ver a los siete chicos salir, e irse vestidos con una capucha negra y unos caballos, blancos o negros hacia la ciudad

…..

…..

-Bueno Kaoru tu ve a hacer lo que te plazca nosotras tenemos que organizarte la fiesta-todos se separaron pero Kaoru quedo sola así que se le ocurrió una idea y se dirigió hacia la guardería

Unos largos minutos de estar cabalgando hasta que por fin llega, bajo y entro por la puerta sin previo aviso, se agacho al ver una sartén volarle por la cabeza y se corrió al lado derecho al ver un cuchillo ir directo a la zona

-¡OYE QUE TE PASA ME QUIERES MATAR!-se queja

-Oh lo siento Kaoru, Espera eso me olvidaba-se paró en seco y miro a Kaoru-¡PARA LA PROXIMA TOCA! ¿Si?

-C-Claro, Makeyla no te preocupes-dice nerviosamente

-Gracias Kaoru

-Está bien

-Por cierto que haces por aquí, creí que tenias una entrevista de matrimonio-pregunta mirándola de reojo

-Ah no te preocupes terminamos

-¿Terminamos?

-Si las chicas y yo y mis hermanos y mis hermanastros terminamos

-Oh ya veo, Entonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh estaba de visita para ver si querías venir el sábado a mi cumple

-Cla….

-ME VOY A VOLVER VIEJA Y TENDRE ARRUGAS

-jejeje Kaoru cálmate

-Claro, Claro Entonces ¿Quieres ir?

-Claro no tengo nada que hacer

-Entonces ten-le entrega una invitación

-Gracias nos vemos el sábado

-Nos vemos

…..

…..

Caminando por la enorme ciudad, en busca de algo interesante para comprar, pero nada siguieron caminando hasta que uno de ellos se le ocurrió una idea

-Que les parece separarnos

-Por mi está bien

Los 6 se separaron a comprar, que sabrá Dios que, Momoko se dirigía hacia unas tiendas de joyería. Cuando entro se encontró con una mujer de unos 30 años, ojos color miel y pelo castaño tenía el aspecto de una dulce ancianita que si era

-Oh alteza que la trae por aquí-pregunta

-Oh señora Sara, como a estado, estoy aquí por mi pedido-dice respetuosamente

-Oh claro aquí esta-le entrego una cajita negra. Ella lo abrió y encontró un collar con una cadena de plata, con una estrella en ella de color jade alrededor de la estrella era de un amarillo brillante

-Gracias señora Sara

-No se preocupe alteza puede venir cuando quiera

-Por cierto tiene algo que hacer este sábado

-No, no tengo nada que hacer

-Mmm…Quisiera venir al cumpleaños de Kaoru

-Su otra hermana, Claro con gusto hace mucho que no la veo

-Bien, tenga la invitación-la chica le entrega una invitación

-Gracias alteza la veo el sábado-Momoko se despide con un ademan y sale de la tienda

…..

…..

Miyako caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, pensando en que le gustaría a Kaoru en su cumpleaños en cuanto se le encendió el foco, mirando a su lado izquierdo en donde fue a parar la otra vez

.

 _Unas semanas atrás, estaban corriendo, por las calles dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde estaban tan apresuradas que no tenían tiempo de parar_

 _Cuando pasaron al lado de unas cosas que fabricaban espadas como ella solía llamarlos, entraron apresuradamente a la tienda, dejando pasar a los guardias, recorrieron la tienda con la mirada_

 _-WOW quiero esta espada-dice Kaoru agarrando una espada envaina con una vaina chocolate, ella saco la espada era genial, el mango era de color chocolate, con algunos detalles de color jade estaba bien afilada_

 _-Mmm…señorita compraremos eso después tenemos que marcharnos-Trato de no decir su nombre original, dejo la espada en donde estaba mientras salía refunfuñando_

 _._

Miyako entro a la tienda encontrándose todavía con la espada que Kaoru habia agarrado unas semanas atrás, la congio entre sus brazos y lo pago

-Valla eres la tercera mujer que veo que compra una espada-dice feliz

-jejejeje creo que si

Miyako toma la espada ya pagada y sale de la tienda

-Gracias por la compra-dice un señor de unos 35 años, musculoso, estaba calvo y ojos castaños pero lo hacía ver como alguien temido

-No hay de que señor-dice al cerrar la puerta-Jajaja este regalo le encantara a Kaoru

…..

…..

Un trió de chicos seguía con cautela hasta que vieron como se separaron, cada uno pensó seguir a la persona que había seguido en el castillo

Brick, vio como la pelirroja se había metido en una tienda o mejor dicho una lujosa joyería, pasaron unos 2 minutos y hasta por fin la pelirroja salió, decidió bajar y hacer un pequeño vistazo

-Valla pero que milagro volver a encontrarte por aquí-la chica se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta

-¡TU!, TU QUE HACES AQUÍ-pregunta molesta-Acaso me estas siguiendo

-Algo así

-Ahora que quieres, quien eres y si me harías el favor ¡PUEDES DEJAR DE SEGUIRME!

-No quiero nada, No puedo decir mi nombre, claro no te seguiré

La chica se giro se subió a su caballo y salió de aquel lugar

-Claro que no te seguiré, te perseguiré-susurro y comenzó a perseguir a la chica de regreso al castillo

…..

…..

Kaoru había salido de la guardería, de un solo salto se subió a su caballo, y comenzó a galopar, pero atrás de ella se comenzaban a escuchar galopes de otro caballo. Paro el trote y miro hacia atrás no encontró a nada más y nada menos que…

-Oh valla pero que milagro haberte encontrado por aquí-dice burlona mente

-Jajaja ya quisieras

-Oh valla que humor para una princesa de clase alta que pensaran tus padres de esto – se burlo

La chica comenzó a trotar ignorando olímpicamente al chico hasta llegar hasta el castillo

…..

…..

Miyako ya había salido de la fábrica de espadas-otro modo de decirlo-guardando la espada de Kaoru en su caballo, pero sintió como alguien la miraba, giro la vista y se encontró a nada más y nada menos que…

-¡TU!

-Hola cuantos días sin vernos

-QUE HACES AQUÍ

-vine de visita, por cierto no quiero pelea rubia

-Como quieras-se subió a su caballo comenzado a galopar hasta que sintió que alguien la seguía-¡PUEDES DEJAR DE SEGUIRME!-grito molesta

-Oh valla pero que humor-Boomer desapareció

Miyako molesta salió cabalgando a todo lo que su caballo podía llegando al castillo al llegar se encontró con sus hermanos

…..

…..

La pelirroja y la pelinegra estaban tan molestas que no querían dirigirle la palabra a nadie hasta que sintieron que venían galopes de caballos y no era nada más ni nada menos que Miyako Gotokuji

-Valla hola recién llegaba la podemos ayudar en algo

-¡CALLATE MARCUS!

Las 3 chicas entraron con mala cara a su cuarto, las tres se metieron a los baños entraron, se ducharon, se vistieron y hicieron otras cosas más y salieron, sin decir palabra alguna se acostaron a sus camas dejándolas que el sueño les gane

…..

…..

Al día siguiente todos estaban abajo, todos menos Ryu y Noah. Cada uno la estaba pasando bien uno con otro

…..

…..

Miyako y Taaki estaban hablando animadamente sobre lo del castillo, animales, naturalezas y no sé que mas

-Jajaja, si pero creo que un jardín se veria mejor con flores no solo césped

-¿¡VERDAD!? Yo siempre les digo a mis hermanos pero ellas siempre estaban ocupadas-izo un tierno puchero que izo el chico sonrojarse levemente -Estas bien, tienes ¿fiebre?

-No, no te…preocupes…tengo que irme…adiós, mis padres…. me llaman-el chico salió disparado hacia la entrada

-A-Adiós

Miyako sin más saber que hacer se fue hacia donde estaba Kaoru dando su "Reunión", en donde estaba con el joven Mitch

…..

…..

Kaoru estaba burlándose de lo débil y patético que era Mitch aunque original mente si lo hacía bien, pero era muy lento para Kaoru

-Oh valla pero que patético eres, hasta mi hermana menor Miyako pelea mejor-se burla la azabache parada como si nada

-Espera nenita aun no he terminado-dice entre jadeos

-Como me llamaste-la alegría de Kaoru se había ido por el caño, agarro su espada y corrió rápidamente hacia Mitch que sin darse cuenta sangraba en el brazo-Eso es para que no me olvides-se fue molesta de la cancha encontrándose con Miyako

-MIYAKO que haces aquí-pregunta

-Bueno venia a verte ya que mi "Reunión" termino-dice haciendo comillas con los dedos-Vamos

-Claro, mi "reunión" también termino-dice imitando el acto

…..

…..

Momoko hablaba seriamente con Dexter igual que el con ella de vez en cuando hacían unas cuantas bromas, pero todo termino cuando el chico tuvo que irse, se despidió y se fue del lugar en el camino se encontró a Miyako y Kaoru

-Hola chicas que hacen aquí-preguntan curiosa

-Veníamos a verte

-Si

Quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que el cielo se comenzó a poner de un color rojizo anaranjado

-Tenemos que irnos se está haciendo tarde-rompe el silencio Miyako

Las dos restantes asintieron y se fueron a sus cuartos, pasaron los días y ya era sábado el día de cumplir los años de Kaoru y Miyako, que se quejaba que iba a tener arrugas y apenas iba a cumplir los 18 y las 3 chicas estaban en una sala siendo maquilladas las tres chicas tenían el pelo amarrado a una bola

Las tres estaban en un salón tranquilas, mientras tenía un corset debajo para poder quedar delgadas y poder ponerse el vestido, las tres estaban en una sala maquillándose, agradecían que dejaron nuevamente usar las espadas por si acaso, tal como lo hicieron en el cumpleaños de Momoko que un bandido se había colado a la fiesta y las 3 tuvieron que detenerlo y entregarlo a su reino para que hicieran lo que sea con el

-Miranda es enserio necesario…Ponerse ¿corsets?-pregunto Kaoru mientras Miranda le apretaba el corset

-Claro que si señorita Kaoru, esas son las ordenes-dijo Miranda mientras seguía ajustándole el corset

-¡Pero en el cumpleaños de Momoko no le pidieron que usara corset!-dijo molesta

-Cálmese, que mis esfuerzos son en vano cada vez que se enoja

-¿Cómo dice?-pregunto un poco extrañada

-Bueno cada vez que se enoja se mueve y los hilos se sueltan y tengo que apretarlos pero usted se mueve demasiado-explico ajustando mas los hilos

-Ahh eso me acuerda, Feliz cumpleaños Miyako y Kaoru- dice Momoko

-Gracias Momoko, pero Miyako le adelantaron el cumple-se burlo Kaoru

-¡HEY!

Las 3 chicas seguían por una pelea algo patética, en eso entran 4 chicos alarmados con espada en mano, cuando llegan se sonrojan como tomate hasta las orejas y tuvieron derrame nasal, las chicas al percatarse agarrón lo que podía y se lo comenzaban a lanzar

Las chicas estaban con el corset puesto, con un panty crema con un licra transparente que no se le notaba. Los chicos salieron corriendo aun con derrame nasal

-¡Vez porque no quería usar estas cosas!- dijo dramáticamente Kaoru

-Jejeje tienes razón Kaoru para la próxima no usaremos esto- le dio la razón Momoko

-AHHH -grito Miyako de repente al ver que les estaban jalando los cordones

-Vez que se siente ponerse eso-pregunto Kaoru

-Si

-¡PRINCESAS ESTAN BELLISIMAS!- dijeron todas las sirvientas que estaban

-Gracias

-Bueno lo último que falta son las mascaras y los vestidos, entren y cámbiense-dice Miranda mostrando 3 vestidores con vestidos dentro

-Claro

Cada una entro a un vestidor diferente en donde las mucamas las habían asignado. Cada uno demoro como media hora dentro hasta que por fin salieron, la primera en salir fue Momoko

Su vestido consistía en la parte de arriba en forma de corazón ajustado y rosa pastel, los bordes de corazón estaban adornados con piedras, la parte de abajo era esponjado habían varias telas del mismo color, en forma de ola, dándole un toque esponjoso, tenía un collar de rubíes y perlas, tenía el amarrado con su propio cabello con una tiara de plata con rubíes, su maquillaje era simple un poco de rubor, sus ojos estaban pintados de rosa con rojo, negro y blanco combinado dándole un toque del color de un melocotón, sus labios son de un rosa pastel

La segunda en salir fue Kaoru que consistía:

Un vestido manga larga ajustado color esmeralda, en la parte del busto hasta la cintura estaba ajustado y el cuello era en forma de "V", La parte de abajo era abierto y de una sola tela la cual la hacía más ligera, lo cual le gustaba, su maquillaje era simple, sus ojos pintados en una combinación de verde, esmeralda (N/A: Esmeralda me refiero al verde esmeralda), negro y blanco lo cual daba el color de verde limón, sus labios eran de un color rosa pastel, su cabello era suelto que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía una tiara de plata con esmeraldas

Y la ultima en salir fue Miyako que su vestido consistía en:

Tiene un vestido en forma de corazón ajustado color celeste, una tela transparente color cian como mangas cortas, un cinturón color turquesa con una rosa en el costado, un vestido esponjoso con varias telas celestes debajo y una maya transparente encima de las telas, su maquillaje como sus hermanas era normal, sus ojos eran de color celeste, azul, negro y blanco que daba el color de un celeste marino, sus labios eran de un color melocotón, su cabello era amarrado a una coleta de costado, con una tiara de plata con zafiros

Al salir las mucamas se derretían de lo lindas que se veían, Miranda les entrego sus espadas las cuales ellas escondieron bajo su vestido, después de ponérselas y estar listas, comenzaron a presentarlas

-¡Damas y caballeros, les presentamos a las princesas Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako Akiyama!-presento un presentador

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear mientras los telones se alzaban

Las tres chicas salieron saludando pero estaban alertas debajo el vestido tenían otra ropa con sus espadas debajo, se alegraban un mucho de que no se le notara, estaban actuando lo más normal posible. Las tres salieron y bajaron hacia donde estaban los demás a saludar y a agradecer lo típico en todas las fiestas

Las tres bajaron un tanto aburridas siendo esperadas por sus hermanos que venían vestidos igual, pero con su traje de diferentes colores, detrás de ellos estaban sus padres que llegaron un poco antes de lo debido

-¡PAPA, MAMA!-dicen las 3 chicas abrazando a cada uno

-Como están mis dos pequeñas cumpleañeras-pregunto el padre

-Jajaja papa ya no somos pequeñas

-Momoko queremos hablar contigo-dijo esta vez seriamente ambos reyes

-Claro majestades-dice cortes mente aunque fueran sus padres tenía que actuar respetuosa mente

Ambos reyes junto con su hija se retiraron de la fiesta hacia un balcón en donde nadie escuchara. Cuando llegaron los 3 se quedaron en silencio nadie quería decir nada, hasta que la madre de Momoko rompió el silencio

-Hija has conseguido esposo-pregunto su madre yendo de repente al grano

-No madre, aun no-responde

-¡Cuando piensas tener uno!

-No, es fácil

-Sabia que pasaría eso, por lo que te conseguí un esposo, acto para ti-dijo el rey

-¡QUE!-pregunto-¡NO TOLERO QUE ELIJAN ESPOSO POR MI!-dijo perdiendo la cordura

-Momoko compórtate, tienes tiempo para conocerlo, por suerte vino al cumpleaños de Miyako y Kaoru-dijo la reina

-ME NIEGO-dijo molesta y salió del balcón ya que estaba cerrado dejando a sus padres atrás

Caminaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta que tropezó y cuando estaba a punto de caer no reacciono a tiempo antes de caer, lo cual no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, pero por suerte alguien la atrapo antes de que callera

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto una voz conocida para Momoko pero no la reconoció

-Sí, si lo siento-cuando logro reincorporarse se aparto de la persona que la había atrapado

Cuando se soltó se dio la vuelta para agradecerla pero quedo muda, ¿Cómo él podía estar aquí?, ¿Acaso era de la realeza?

-Valla ¿acoso eres de la realeza?-pregunto

-Sí, bueno más o menos-dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

-Valla no lo creí capaz-rio para sus adentros

-¡HEY!, que sea uno de los más buscados no significa que no tenga derecho de ser de la realeza-dijo ofendido

-Hay aja

-Y mira quién habla una de las más buscadas y es reina-dijo, esas palabras ensombrecieron la mirada de Momoko

-Nunca desee serlo-murmuro, lo cual no se entendió mucho, pero al parecer este chico si

-Lo siento, dije algo malo-pregunto

-No, no te preocupes, me tengo que marchar, no fue un gusto verte-dice con tono de tristeza y son una sonrisa fingiendo felicidad

Antes de dar otro paso, el brazo del chico la detuvo, pegándole con su pecho, haciendo que la chica quedara en shock, nervioso, triste y otros sentimientos combinados

…..

…..

Cuando Momoko se había marchado, las 2 chicas quedaron en un silencio no incomodo, un silencio preocupante, para poder estar más tranquilas cada una decidieron alejarse

 _ **POV DE MIYAKO**_

No puedo creerlo, cuando mis padrastros llamaron a Momoko parecían tan serios, eso quiere decir que la llamaron sobre lo del esposo que tenía que elegir, valla que ser mayor es muy sofocante ya sé lo que Momoko siente bajo mucha presión, mentira aun no lo sé, ni siquiera puedo comprenderla, eso es porque soy la menor

Caminaba tan distraídamente que me dirigí a una sala de música para poder distraerme y lo extraño es que esta vez extendieron el cumpleaños por todo el palacio, por lo que no estaré sola en la sala de música

 _ **POV NORMAL**_

Miyako entro y valla sorpresa se llevo no había nadie aparte de un rubio que estaba de espaldas y estaba tocando un violín, paso desapercibida mente, pero no duro mucho ya que el muchacho se dio la vuelta dando un sobresalto

-¡OYE! Para la próxima avisa-se quejo el chico

-Hay lo siento, pero lo que pasa es que este es MI castillo por lo que NO puedes entrar aquí-dijo

-Hay lo siento alteza, pero como leí en mi invitación, podíamos estar en donde quisiéramos-se defendió

-…- Miyako había quedado muda era cierto podían estar donde quisieran

-Vez gane, sin esfuerzo alguno

Miyako olímpicamente lo ignoro y se sentó en una pequeña banca delante de un piano y comenzó a tocar (N/A: La canción la dejare cuando termine), Miyako es increíble tocando el piano dejando sorprendido al rubio. Ella tardo unos minutos, 3 para ser precisos cuando termino se sintió más relajada, cuando se percato de que unos ojos azules cobalto las veían fijamente

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto ella mirando al chico que parecía reaccionar de poco en poco

-No, no jejeje- comenzó a reír nerviosa mente

-Bueno ya que termine aquí, me retiro-dijo parándose

-Espera-dijo pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca

-Para que debería esperar-pregunto

-Quiero que me enseñes-dijo

-mmm…Porque ¿no?, me gusta tener nuevos aprendices-dijo

Miyako se había quedado con el chico rubio, hasta que la fiesta terminara

…..

…..

Kaoru estaba tranquila pero pensativa, porque sus padres siempre tenían que ser tan exigentes, ósea a sus hermanos ni siquiera los presiona con casarse y esas cosas y a ellas si ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a ellos?, estaba tan enojada que decidió apartarse mucho de la fiesta, la cual algunas personas la vieron salir sospechosamente de la fiesta pero a nadie le importo, todos menos un chico que le seguía el rastro

Kaoru como nadie la seguía, a menos de una persona la cual ella no se percato, saco algo de su espada se lo puso era un collar con una esmeralda en el centro, lo extraño era que algo como polvitos o brillitos se movía adentro de la esmeralda, como no se percato toco la esmeralda y su vestido comenzó a cambiar, a otro más diferente y esta vez no era vestido, si no una ropa de entrenamiento

Consistía en un pantalón verde jade ajustado con unas rayas negras horizontales, con una camiseta verde ajustada, con unas botas negras, tenía el pelo amarrado a una trenza, con una espada envainada en frente suyo

Comenzó a desenvainar la espada, justo cuando iba a atacar, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Butch, antes de que él se diera cuenta, saco unas dagas y se la lanzo cerca de la cara cortándole la mejilla y algunas mechones de su pelo

-¡OYE!- se quejo tomándose la mejilla ya que estaba sangrando

-Te pasa por venir sin permiso-dijo

-Pero en la invitación decía que se podía ir a cualquier lugar-dijo enseñándole la carta

-¡CORRECION!, si dice para donde quieras, pero lo que pasa es que este lugar está cerrado por derecho propio-se justifico

-¿Derecho propio?-se burlo-Derecho porque

Kaoru rio para sus adentros saco una daga y la lanzo hacia una hoja "Todo familiar o amigos de los Matsubara pueden usar este lugar"

-Valla pero si hay lo dice-dijo-bueno me retiro

-Adiós, no vuelvas

-Sabes que he decidido quedarme-dijo dándose la media vuelta y caminar hasta quedar en frente de Kaoru, Butch miraba a Kaoru desafiante como si quisiera que lo atacara

-Sabes no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo-dijo

-Oh vamos tienes miedo-se burlo

-¡JA! Ya quisieras

-Porque no vienes " _Muñeca_ "-dijo Muy lentamente la última palabra

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kaoru detestaba que le dijeran sobre nombres tiernos o amigables como "Preciosa", "Muñeca", "Querida" y varios comentarios mas

Kaoru se posiciono dispuesta para atacar, y miraba con odio a Butch que no se inmutaba ni un poco, pero cuando vio la súper velocidad que había usado, hay si se había asustado, sin previo aviso Kaoru te dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, y con su cuerpo y poder que le brindaba su collar el cual tenía un poder especial, lo lanzo lejos

-Valla que débil eres-dijo burlonamente

Butch se paro rápidamente pero dificultada mente, por el gran golpe que le había dado Kaoru, escupió un poco de sangre y miraba a Kaoru con odio, ahora los papeles cambiaban, Butch era quien le iba a pegar a Kaoru, pero por reflejo esquivo un sablazo de Butch, ambos estaban peleando brutal mente, si alguien no paraba la pelea se pelearían hasta morir, por suerte de ambos o enfado de ambos había entrado Noah el hermano menor de Kaoru interrumpiendo la pelea de ambos

-¡OH POR DIOS!, ¡KAORU ESTAS BIEN!-pregunto al ver a la chica que algunos rasguños y cortadas que sangraban pero no mucho, al igual que Butch que estaba arrodillado apoyándose con su espada, tenía la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo, por suerte no mancharon su atuendo o sus hermanos/as mayores le darían un sermón, pero a Kaoru no le importaba ya que era su ropa de entrenamiento y no le importa que tan largo sea el sermón, al final terminaría dormida

-Sí, estoy bien

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!- el chico se arrodillo, al lado de la chica ya que estaba en el suelo, y le comenzó a curar las heridas poco a poco, por suerte siempre traía, por si acaso, le comenzó a limpiar primero las heridas, y que dejaran de sangrar

-Listo estas feliz-pregunto viendo como su hermano limpiaba todo sin dejar rastro alguno

-Esto te dejara cicatrices-dijo

-Lo sé, pero no es la primera que tengo uno-recordó

-Si es cierto-dice terminando de limpiarla

Mientras en la otra parte, Butch miraba y oía atentamente la conversación, sentía un poco de celos por como el hermano de Kaoru hablaba con ella, pero él no sabía que era su hermano, se paro del lugar y se dispuso a irse

-No querrás así ¿cierto?-pregunto Noah de espaldas

-Qué tal si digo si-dijo secamente

-Deja tu orgullo de lado y deja que te ayude-hablo Kaoru ya que no se veían las heridas ni la sangre pero lo que si se veía eran las cortadas

-No

-Vamos deja tu orgullo

-No

-Valla, los hombres sí que son orgullosos-dijo cruzada de brazos-Bueno yo me retiro, te veo luego Noah-se despidió Kaoru con su vestido y su espada debajo del vestido

…..

…..

(N/A: Aquí narrare unas horas o minutos antes de lo de Kaoru y Butch) En otra parte del palacio, una hermosa pareja se encontraba bailando, pero lo extraño era que todos solo los miraban a ellos, y los demás que bailaban paraban para ver tan maravillosa pareja

Cuando la canción termino pararon, la chica se separo del chico como si quemara, pero este nuevamente le vuelve a agarrar de la mano

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué no me dejas irme?-pregunto Momoko nueva mente pegada al pecho de Brick

\- Para que, no hay de porque aprovechar el tiempo-dice coquetamente, y un pequeño sonrojo adueñaba sus mejillas

Debía admitir que la chica es hermosa viese donde la vieses, su pelo largo, buen físico, su sonrisa, podía embobar a cualquiera persona, y él era una de esas, pero no lo admitiría hasta que fuera el momento

-¿Ahora porque tan callado?-pregunto Momoko mirándolo fijamente

-…-no dijo nada

Momoko es más pequeña que Brick, ella le llegaba hasta por encima de los hombros

-Hey te estoy hablando-vuelve a llamar

-Ah sí-dijo

-¿Ah?

-Lo siento, que me decías, no te estaba prestando atención-dijo

-Se nota

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, nadie quería decir nada, se estaban mirando fijamente, parecía como si se hablaran con la mirada, pero parecía que nadie iba a romper el silencio, hasta que llego…

-Hola Momoko-saludo un pelirrojo, con lentes (N/A: ya sabrán quien es)

-Ah, Hola Dexter-dice rompiendo el contacto visual

-¿Puedes venir conmigo, por favor?-pregunto

-Claro-dijo

…..

…..

Miyako y Boomer se encontraban practicando en la sala, los dos les dolían los dedos de tanto tocar, cuando Miyako estaba dispuesta irse, Boomer le beso la mejilla saliendo del enorme salón, dejando a una sorprendida, sonrojada, nerviosa Miyako. Cuando Miyako salió de repente se encontró a nadie más y nada menos que…

-¿Cody?-pregunto mirándolo extrañada

-En carne y hueso

-Hola, emm…Tu eres al que yo cite el día de los ¿pretendientes?-pregunto-el chico de ¿Pelo rubio y de ojos azules

-El mismísimo-dijo

-Valla casi una semana sin verte-dijo

-Si

Ambos quedaron sin palabras, la verdad Miyako no quería hablar con él, pero el chico insistía que hablara con él, como Miyako estaba cansada de la insistencia del chico que lo comenzó a ignorar, pero él hablaba y hablaba, que no la dejaba en paz, lo comenzó a ignorar olímpicamente, lo cual funciono, ya que el chico se aburrió de insistir tanto.

Desde que otra parte de lugar un rubio de ojos azules cobalto, miraba todo celoso, no le gustaba ver a SU tutora de música a que estuviera hablando con otro que no sea él, sus hermanos, los hermanos de la chica y demás

Una noche llena de bailes y celos, había terminado cada uno comenzó a irse a sus casas, cuartos, castillos y demás, las chicas se fueron a su cuarto que compartían a bañarse, cambiarse y hacer otras cosas para poder descansar de este di atan cansada, Miyako y Kaoru ahora tenían 18 años, pero lo que pasa es que Miyako le adelantaron el cumpleaños

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Espero les haya gustado, por cierto este cap lo reescribí, pero bueno hice un nuevo record de palabras y paginas, YAY por cierto aquí está el link de la canción que toco Miyako**

 **www . youtube watch ? v = ihCu _ BccnOk**

 **Phany: Espero les guste**

 **Hermine: Pobre Momoko, si tenía que alzar la voz para que la entendieran, ESO MOMOKO**

 **Phany: Te pareces a ella**

 **Hermine: Tú crees**

 **Phany: Si, A responder reviews**

 **Loca de remate: Si lamentablemente si se tendrán que casar, Jejeje Poryni no te preocupes que pronto lo encontrara nwn, Jajaja Irene siempre violenta, jajaj Bye, bye**

 **Anino88: Bueno como vez esta es la próxima y si preguntas el siguiente cap, lo hare en algunos meses porque estoy a 1 día de entrar a la escuela**

 **Ana23: jejeje Ana no hables así de los padres de los jóvenes citados por Momoko, jajajaj suerte la mía también, yo tampoco soy mayor, por la cual no se mucho de que se siente, nos leemos después Bye**

 **Yeny LOL: jajajaj gracias, Momoko estaría agradecida de verte que la estabas apoyando, ¿Quién será esa alma gemela? nwn, nos leemos después Bye**

 **Phany: Bueno lectores eso serían todos los reviews**

 **Rose: Dejen sus reviews**

 **Todos: Nos vemos**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	4. Como nos conocimos

_**LOS MÁS BUSCADOS**_

 **Phany: LO SIENTO, deje abandonado esta historia como casi un mes o si lo deje un mes LO SIENTO, enserio**

 **Rose: Que chica más despistada**

 **Ana: Como no tenemos nada más que decir, nos despedimos**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: A Miyako le adelantaron el cumpleaños, Como ya saben cuando este en cursiva pensamientos, sueños, o algo mas**

 **-Hola-Dialogo**

 **-Hola-Grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **Pensamiento**

 **N/A: Interrupciones mías**

 **Butch 18, Brick 19 y Boomer 18**

 **Kaoru 18, Momoko 19, Miyako 18**

 **Nota: Lo que sale así…. Significa que los estoy narrando en el mismo instante o unas horas o minutos atrás**

 **Mundo alterno por lo que los personajes pueden tener cualquiera personalidad**

 **Capitulo 4: Como nos conocimos**

Al día siguiente las tres despertaron con ojeras, nadie durmió bien en la noche, la primera en despertase fue Miyako la cual estaba con algunas ojeras que no se notaban mucho, se paró de la cama y se fue a bañar, paso por una puerta blanca con unos detalles celestes, la segunda en levantarse fue la pelirroja que se le notaba el cansancio en sus rostros, con unas apenas notables ojeras, se metió a una puerta blanca con detalles rosas que estaba en el centro de las otras 2 puertas, y al final se despertó Kaoru que originalmente si se le notaban las ojeras, ya que ella se quedo hasta tarde haciendo unos deberes se metió al baño que estaba en la izquierda, es blanca con detalles verdes

-Buenos días chicas-saludo Miyako saliendo del baño, tenía un vestido de vuelo celeste, de tirantes, la parte de arriba era media ajustado, la parte de abajo era suelto, le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, con unos licras transparentes blancos, con unos tacones blancos, tenía el pelo suelto ondulado, con una diadema celeste

-Buenos días-dijeron 2 chicas, una entrando al baño y otra saliendo del baño

-Momoko-chan te quedaste tarde ¿cierto?-pregunto la rubia mirando a su hermanastra salir del baño

-Si-Momoko tenía un vestido de vuelo rosa pastel, con tirantes gruesos, la parte de arriba era ajustada, la parte de abajo era libre, le llegaba por encima de los muslos, con un licra blanco transparente, con unas plataformas (N/A: esos tacones que tienen una plataforma debajo en vez de tacón), tenía el pelo mojado por lo que lo tenía suelo, le llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas, unos 2 metros para ser precisos, con un pequeño broche de color rosa en forma de corazón, agarrando parte de su galluza

Las 2 siguieron con su animada conversación hasta que salió alguien del baño

-Al parecer todas tenemos que usar vestidos de vuelo-alguien las saco de su conversación, voltearon a ver y era Kaoru. Ambas chicas al verla se sorprendieron mucho

-Kaoru…Tu…-Miyako no podía generar palabra alguna por la sorpresa

-¿Mi qué?-pregunto confundida

-Tu cabello-finalizo Momoko sorprendida

-¿Mi cabello?-se toca el cabello-No es nada, lo tenía muy largo por lo que decidí cortármelo- dice después de dejarse de tocar el pelo

-¿¡TE LO CORTASTE!?-gritaron las 2 chicas sorprendidas

-Sí, cual es el problema-Kaoru tiene el pelo debajo de los hombros, tiene un vestido de vuelo color verde pastel, la parte de arriba parecía una camisa de mangas cortas ajustada, la parte de abajo es suelto, le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, tenía unas sandalias con tacón corrido de unos 5 cm, su pelo no tenía nada

-Ninguno es que solo nos sorprende-respondió Momoko

-Claro-dijo con sarcasmo-Miyako parece que tampoco has notado que Momoko también se cortó el pelo-dijo

-Ahora que lo dices-Miyako mira a Momoko-No, no me había fijado

Bueno las 3 chicas comenzaron a mirarse, y se preguntaron…:

-¿Por qué tenemos que usar vestidos de vuelo?-preguntaron todas a la vez

Nadie respondió nada dando por entender que no sabían, solamente se miraron como si estuvieran hablando con la mirada, bajaron de su habitación que también vieron a sus hermanos vestidos de igual manera (N/A: obvio que sin los vestidos de vuelo XD)

-Parece que hoy es el día de, usa la misma ropa de los demás-dijo Kaoru burlonamente llamando la atención de los demás

-Al parecer si-dijo su hermano

-Bueno para que tenemos que usar la misma ropa-pregunto Momoko

-Bueno…-Los dos reyes estaban nerviosos ya que estaba Momoko presente

-¡Hablen de una vez!

-Bueno lo que pasa es que iremos a conocer el prometido de Momoko-dicen rendidos y sorprendidos por la respuesta de Momoko

-Entonces que esperamos aquí-dice en forma cortante, alzo la mirada y miro a sus padrastros como queriendo clavarle un cuchillo con la mirada

-Claro, ¡BENJAMIN!-llama la reina

-Si Majestad-aparece Benjamín de la nada asustando a los presentes

-Prepara el auto nos marchamos-dice su padrastro firme

-Por supuesto alteza

Cuando se fue Benjamín todos estaban en silencio, un silencio incomodo, pero Momoko no sentía ese silencio estaba molesta, dando un toque sofocante al silencio. Todos pedían que terminara ese silencio

 _ **POV DE MOMOKO**_

- _Acaso aquí nadie le importa lo que piense, parece que no me toman enserio, DETESTO ser la mayor, tienes tantas obligaciones de las cuales no te puedes librar, desearía ser libre, pero no puedo solamente soy libre cuando no tengo obligaciones, Para ser sincera tengo cierta envidia hacia mis hermanas, a Miyako por ser la menor de todos nosotros y a Kaoru que va a ser la segunda en heredar el trono NO tiene tantas obligaciones, ella puede ser libre cuando quiera, mientras yo estresada como siempre-_ soltó un suspiro- _Creo que debería calmarme un poco, parezco loca pensando estas cosas, jajaja, que pensarían los demás si hablara de la misma forma de la que piensa, Tranquilos tampoco diré, ni pensare nada malo-_ suspiro nueva mente-Desearía ser libre-susurro

 _-Al parecer ya nos vamos, nadie dice nada, lo prefiero así, no quiero estar hablando de esas cosas ahora mismo-_ piensa

-Momoko ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Miyako, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si ¿por?- dije un tanto despistada

-Es que te vez un poco ida

-No es nada, solo un poco sofocada-dije

-Ok

- _Parece que estaba suspirando bastante jajaja, ahora que lo pienso también me alegro estar con ellas, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, nos llevábamos tan bien que no nos separábamos al pasar los tiempos nos comenzamos a contar las cosas y descubrí que también le había pasado algo igual que a mí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, hasta las fechas las recuerdo_

 _ **FLASHBACK DE MOMOKO (**_ **N/A: Narra Momoko)**

 _ **29 de Agosto del 2007 a las 10:30 p.m:**_ _Cuando tenía 10 años y mi hermano 9 y mi otro hermano 10, una noche torrentosa un palacio está lleno de disputas y todo eso, cuando no se oyó mas las disputas mis hermanos y yo nos fijamos para ver que paso, pero decidí no hacerlo, fue mi peor trauma de todos_

 _-¿Mama?-susurramos y preguntamos al ver nuestra madre tirada en el piso en un charco de sangre_

 _Los sollozos míos y de mis hermanos no se pudieron hacer esperar, lagrimas salían de nuestros ojos, de pronto apareció nuestro padre_

 _-¿Papa?-preguntamos con miedo, tristeza y ¿Odio?_

 _-Chicos tienen que salir de aquí-dijo un poco triste_

 _-Papa porque-dijimos a la vez para abrazarlo, pero él se opuso_

 _-NO, no tengo tiempo de explicaciones, salgan ¡YA!-dijo cuando comenzaron a escucharse pasos-¡vamos vallanse!-dijo empujándonos_

 _-QUE- no dijimos nada ya que habían llegado algunos soldados con un farsante_

 _-Valla pero si eres tú-dijo el farsante-vengo a reclamar mi trono_

 _-¡ESTE NO ES TU TRONO!-dije valientemente_

 _-Valla pero que niña más preciosa-dijo-Pero lo siento por ella, pero no seguirás viva_

 _-¡DEJA A MI HIJA!-grito, pero él estaba aprisionado por varios soldados que se lo llevaron a arrastras fuera del castillo, aun se podían oír sus gritos-¡DEJA A MIS HIJAS MALDITO FARSANTE!-esos fueras sus últimos gritos que pude escuchar_

 _-¡PAPA!-gritamos pero cuando íbamos donde se lo habían llevado nos impidieron el paso_

 _-¡DEJANOS PASAR!-grito rojo de la ira mi hermano Ryu_

 _-Vamos niños sean mis hijos, así serán los hermanastros de mi hermosa y pequeña hija-dijo descaradamente_

 _-¡NO!, ¡NOS NEGAMOS A SER TUS HIJOS!, MUJERIEGO DE MIERDA-gritaron mis dos hermanos, no podían decir otras palabras más fuertes por mi presencia_

 _-¡COMO ME LLAMARON MOCOSOS!-grito molesto_

 _Agradecía a mis padres por enseñarme a usar la espada, comencé a buscar una espada por la cual solo pude encontrar una en ese salón que era la del farsante, corrí hasta ella y no la pude agarrar ya, que mi hermano Natsuki la había agarrado primero_

 _-Mocoso dame esa espada ¡ahora!-dijo_

 _-¡NO!_

 _-MALDITO-el descarado bastardo se acerco peligrosamente al muchacho, lo agarro de la manga del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared_

 _-¡NATSU!-gritamos acercándonos a el_

 _-Valla, pero que inútiles son los hijos de ese desgraciado de su padre-se burlo_

 _-¡OYE! No te atrevas a hablarles así-dijo Ryu_

 _-Como "desgraciado"-dice arrastrando la palabra, con una sonrisa de malicia_

 _Antes de que mi hermano hiciera algo mas, agarre fuertemente la espada que había agarrado mi hermano, la comencé a desenvainarla lentamente, hasta que quedo total mente sin la vaina, agarre la espada con fuerza, el filo de la espada estaba en el suelo, tenía la cabeza agachada, dando un toque terrorífico_

 _-Oh, la nena se enojo-se burlo y comenzó a reír descaradamente-Oh vamos estúpida no puedes hacerme na..-no finalizo su palabra cuando vio como escupía sangre_

 _-¿Decías?-Momoko estaba alma que se la llevaba el diablo, y tenía una voz de ultra tumba, tenía la espada en el cuello del señor con sangre en ella_

 _-Maldi…-No termino la palabra ya que no respiraba y su mano dejaron de funcionar, mejor dicho todo dejo de funcionar_

 _Cuando el farsante murió, nadie de mis hermanos dijo nada, solo se limitaron a verme con preocupación_

 _-No me pasa, nada, vámonos de aquí-dije dejando la espada en el suelo junto al cadáver de su cuerpo_

 _-S-Si_

 _Cuando estábamos alistando nuestras cosas, pero cuando nos íbamos caímos inconscientes lo único que pudimos ver fue una sombra, que se nos acercaba y nos cargaba, después de esto jure nunca casarme con farsantes_

 _ **30 de Agosto del 2007 a las 1: 43 p.m:**_ _Mis hermanos y yo comenzamos despertar en una cama, de sabanas blancas era bien suave, pero nos dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo nos dolía todo, pero más el alma, nuestra madre murió, nuestro padre fue llevado a algún lugar, me sentía total mente estúpida, por no hacer nada antes_

 _-Veo que despertaron-hablo amablemente una señora_

 _-¿Quién es usted?-dijimos con desconfianza_

 _-No se preocupes, Soy Sonia reina de este reino, bienvenidos-dijo con voz confiante_

 _-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntamos_

 _-Al irlos a buscar a su palacio, ya que estaban en una crisis, su padre nos contacto, jejeje se puede decir que el rey de este reino es el hermano de su padre-dice-Pero no tienen porque tenerme miedo soy de confianza no les hare nada_

 _-Gracias señorita Sonia-dije_

 _-Si quieren pueden salir por el palacio, para recorrerlo o tomar aire fresco- dijo-pero antes cambience de ropa no querrán estar con esa ropa ¿cierto?-dijo_

 _-Si solo un momento, por cierto señorita Sonia, Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi la mayor tengo 10 años-dije_

 _-Soy Ryu Akatsutsumi el menor tengo 9 años-dijo_

 _-Soy Natsuki Akatsutsumi el del medio tengo 10 años-dijo_

 _-Por cierto, cuando vallan a una fiesta o a algún lugar parecido quiero que tengan el apellido Akiyama, por su seguridad, porque si se enteran le pasara lo mismo que su madre, y eso es lo que menos quiero, por favor úsenlo, no queremos que nada malo les pase_

 _-Lo haremos, gracias por su hospitalidad-dijimos_

 _Cada uno nos fuimos a cambiar y salimos por diferentes lugares, bueno yo no me cambie mis hermanos si, mis hermanos se fueron justos mientras yo me iba por otro lugar, sin darme cuenta llegue hacia el jardín me subí al techo y suerte la mía tenía un pequeño techo para poder refugiarme de lo siguiente que hare (N/A:_ _esta canción la saque de un anime llamado Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushi pero esta es la versión larga de la canción)_

 _Kyou umareta kanashimi ga_

 _Sora e maiagaru_

 _Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi_

 _Kono mune wa furueru_

 _Anata wo mamoritai unmei ni sawaritai_

 _Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo_

 _Yorokobi de mitashitai no_

 _Al cantar estas palabras el cielo se volvió gris y empezó a llover al cantar las canciones más fuertes llovía más fuerte que las palabras fuertes comienzan desde ahora_

 _It's a tender rain_

 _Anata no moto e kono uta ga_

 _Todokimasu you ni_

 _Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo_

 _Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto_

 _Singing in the rain_

 _Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku_

 _Kagayaiteyuku_

 _Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki_

 _Sekai wa ugokidasu no_

 _Please come the tender rain_

 _Después comencé a cantar las canciones suaves mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer más suave_

 _Kono keshiki ga itsu no hi ka_

 _Kareteshimattemo_

 _Sono hitomi ni afureru omoi_

 _Sosogitsuzukeru_

 _Kokoro wo tsunagetai_

 _Itami ni fureteitai_

 _Mezameta asa no nureta daichi ni_

 _Tsubomi wa kitto saiteru_

 _Y comencé a cantar las palabras fuertes de nuevo_

 _It's a tender rain mimi wo sumashite_

 _Yawaraka na kuuki ni tokete_

 _Shizukani shizukani maioriteyuku_

 _Itsudatte soba ni iru yo_

 _Singing in the rain watashi wa utau_

 _Amaoto ni omoi wo nosete_

 _Doko made mo tsuzuku toki no kanata ni_

 _Mabushii ai ga aru no_

 _Here come the tender rain_

 _Cante fuerte pero estaba parte sonaba como si cantara en coro_

 _Donna unmei mo_

 _Musubiau kokoro wa ubaenai_

 _Donna kanashimi mo hohoende_

 _Sora e to kaeru_

 _Y volví a cantar la parte fuerte como me gustaba cantar esta canción me relajaba sea donde sea_

 _It's a tender rain_

 _Anata no moto e kono uta ga_

 _Todokimasu you ni_

 _Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo_

 _Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto_

 _Singing in the rain_

 _Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku_

 _Kagayaiteyuku_

 _Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki_

 _Sekai wa ugokidasu no_

 _Please come the tender rain_

 _Come! tender rain_

 _Y aquí termine de cantar la canción la canción se escucho en todas parte del castillo que se sorprendían que lloviera sin darse cuenta, y sin previo aviso, cuando baje me encontré con otras 2 chicas que estaban mojadas por mi culpa_

 _-Lo siento-me disculpe levemente_

 _-No te preocupes, es agradable, pero con algo de tristeza-dijo una rubia de ojos celeste cielo, era realmente bellísima_

 _-Sí, este día es muy deprimente-dijo esta vez una azabache de ojos verdes jade, al parecer no le gustaba casi nada femenino_

 _-Si, por cierto soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, pero como me dijeron tengo que llamarme en fiestas y cosas de esas Momoko Akiyama-dije un tanto tono con burla_

 _-Hola un gusto Momoko, Soy Miyako Gotokuji, pero también me dijeron que en fiestas, bodas, aniversarios y todas esas cosas lindas, me llamara Miyako Akiyama_

 _-Hola, Soy Kaoru Matsubara, pero con todas esas cosas estúpidas mencionadas, jajaja me tienen que llamar Kaoru Akiyama_

 _-¿Por qué te ríes?-pregunte mirando a la azabache_

 _-Es que cuando jajaja dije jajaja "cosas estúpidas" jajaja hubieras visto la cara de la rubia-dijo riendo_

 _-¿Ah?- no entendía_

 _-Oh jajaja_

 _-Me caen bien-dijo Miyako_

 _-A mi también-dijimos las 2 a la vez_

 _(N/A: Narro yo)_

 _Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru comenzaban a llevarse bien en su estancia, hasta sus hermanos se llevaron bien con los hermanos de las otras, era un poco difícil unirlos ya que se negaban_

 _-¡NO!-volvieron a decir_

 _-¿Por qué?-preguntaron las 3_

 _-¡Porque no!_

 _Comenzaron a llorar falsamente, haciendo que sus hermanos se retracten_

 _-Está bien, está bien lo haremos-dijeron los 4 arrodillándose_

 _-¿Enserio?-dijeron con lagrimas en los ojos, y ellos solo asienten-¡SI!_

 _Todo los años hasta el 2016 se llevaron bien eran inseparables_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 _ **POV DE MOMOKO**_

 _Al parecer en todo este tiempo, estado en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado, es hora de conocer a mi futuro prometido, espero poder llevarme bien con el, pero si resulta ser un bueno para nada no me tendré que casar con él, espero que sea así_

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Bueno eso fue todo, para información comenzare a cambiar un poco el comienzo y despedida de mis fics, por lo tanto a responder reviews**

 **Ana23:** Gracias, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo lo más largo que pude hacerlo, bueno se, que te encanta la pareja roja por lo que bueno a mi también jejeje

 **Loca de remate:** Lo siento Friend pero ese review no va con la historia es que bueno lo cambie y no me acuerdo como hacer algo a ese review

 **YenyLOL:** Valla no sabía que podía dejarte asi, pero me sorprende y también gracias por felicitarme, como dije me esforcé en hacerlo

 **Jade:** Bueno con gusto de contesto las preguntas, 1. Las chicas y los chicos son los más buscados como dice el summary y el titulo, 2. No nadie las conoce aparte de sus hermanos y sobre los chicos solamente lo saben ellas y los hermanos de las chicas, 3. El papa de las chicas no están muertos están en prisión por un juicio injusto, 4. Creo que eso ya lo supiste 5. Sobre los más buscados también lo descubrirás más adelante, 6. Bueno eso también lo sabrás mas adelante, muchas cosas sabrás mas adelante, espero que te haya ayudado al menos

 **Phany: Bueno eso fue todo por hoy nos vemos**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	5. ¿Quién es mi prometido?

**Hola lectores, acabo de subir dos historias que son "Verdades y retos" y "Nuestras nuevas vidas" que es el suplente de "Un mal recuerdo en mi corazón", espero disfruten este cap, y hace unos días o meses quizá no escribo esta historia, LO SIENTO y comenzare a quitar un par de cosas en el inicio**

 **-Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **-Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes inventados**

 **-N/A: interrupciones mías**

 **-Butch 18, Brick 19 y Boomer 18**

 **-Kaoru 18, Momoko 19, Miyako 18**

 **Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, lo hago lo mejor que puedo**

 **Mundo alterno por lo que los personajes pueden tener cualquiera personalidad**

 **Capitulo 5: ¿Quién es mi prometido?**

Al parecer ya todos habían llegado, habían pasado mínimo 49 minutos de viaje y desde que Momoko comenzó a estar en sus pensamientos, todos bajaron del auto o mejor dicho una limosina, cuando salían en familia usaban las limosinas, pero cuando ellas salían solas usaban las carrosas o sus propios caballos, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo usaban sus caballos, no les gustaba usar las carrosas

-Bienvenidos majestades y altezas, síganme, se hospedaran aquí, por algunos días o semanas-dijo un mayordomo que se encontraba esperándolos afuera

-Gracias señor-dijo la madrastra de Momoko

-No hay problema, majestad

Todos los siguieron y entraron, al enorme castillo, que apenas al pasar las enormes puertas se encontraron a las sirvientas formando una fila su uniforme era estilo Kaichou wa maid-sama, pero más para su edad

-Bienvenidos-fue lo único que dijeron

Las chicas pasaron un poco incomodas por tal bienvenida, pero luego se acostumbraron, este castillo era más una mansión que un castillo, subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y asignaron el cuarto de las chicas, el cual no estaba nada mal (N/A: Es un castillo mitad mansión, pero era más una mansión que un castillo)

Su cuarto era sumamente enorme habían tres camas por separado, una estaba en la pared derecha, otra en el centro y por ultimo una estaba a la izquierda, las sabanas eran de su respectivo color, un enorme ventanal, a su lado derecha había un enorme balcón con una hermosa vista, tenia aire acondicionado, un sillón familiar de color rojo vino con unas almohadas de su respectivo color, debajo del ventanal, una lámpara entre la cama del centro y la derecha, una mesita de noche en el gran espacio que había que había al lado de la cama de la izquierda, tres armarios para cada una y sin más una enorme tele de pantalla plana al frente de la cama del centro

-Me quedo con la del centro-dijo Momoko

-Yo con la que está en la pared- dijo Miyako

-Yo que está en la izquierda-dijo Kaoru

Cada una se fue a sus camas que ellas mismas se asignaron, se sentaron en ellas, ya que era un largo viaje, del otro lado de la puerta se podía escuchar pequeños golpes

-Pase

-Con permiso

La persona o las personas que pasaron por la puerta sorprendieron a las tres chicas, y se dieron un peñisco para ver si es verdad, al parecer si era verdad

-¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!-pregunto Kaoru sorprendida

-Se puede decir que este castillo es nuestro hogar

-¡QUEEE!- gritaron sorprendidas

-¿Oigan pueden dejar de gritar?-pregunto un pelirrojo

-¿Deberíamos?-pregunto Kaoru desafiante

-Claro que si, si estas en **Nuestro** castillo- dijo con un tono de superioridad

-Hay lo siento alteza, pero no nos quedaremos para siempre en este castillo, por lo que no te tendrás que preocupar- dijo Kaoru con arrogancia y burla en su voz

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto ya cabreándose- Escúchame… - Sus palabras no dudaron tanto ya que alguien lo interrumpió

-Estoy interrumpiendo algo-pregunto una voz conocida para las tres chicas

-Hola Ryu-saludaron Kaoru y Miyako. Momoko fue corriendo hacia él, para darle un enorme abrazo, y el sin negarse le correspondió

-Ryu que haces aquí-pregunto Momoko

-Solo quise ver a **mi** pequeña monstro-dijo revolviendo el cabello, haciendo enfadar a Brick sin notarlo

-Y ahora que se cree este-susurro para sí mismo mirando con celos a Ryu sin que él lo notara y lo que más le puso más de celos es que dijo "mi pequeña monstro" como si fuera de **su** territorio

-Jajaja, deberías dejarme de llamar así

-Por cierto no vine solo, también vinieron ellos-dijo señalando a los hermanos de cada chica, sin pensarlo dos veces ambas chicas fueron corriendo hacia ellos

-¿Y estos de donde vinieron?- se preguntaron para ellos mismos el trió en un susurro

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo?-pregunto Natsu apareciendo detrás de ambos pelirrojos que estaban hay

-¡NATSU!-dijo Momoko corriendo hacia el

-¿Otro?, cuantos chicos mas aparecerán-se pregunto Brick para si mismo

-Deberías dejar de compórtate así, ya eres mayor, pero igual quiero un abrazo-dijo de forma cómica

Seguían hablando ahí, y los chicos (N/A: No tengo que especificar quienes) se sentían de sobra por lo que optaron seguir ahí, ya que la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran se los comía por dentro, cuando se aburrieron un poco, mirando al fondo del pasillo se encontraron con el mayordomo que atendió a las chicas y a los demás, que caminaba rápidamente al cuarto en donde ellos se encontraban, al parecer venia serio como siempre

…..

…..

Al dejar a las chicas, los reyes dejaron sus maletas con el mayordomo y se fueron hacia los reyes del prometido de sus hijas, ya que dijeron una pequeña mentirilla, como ellos tenían tres hijos y decidieron casar a sus tres hijas con una de los tres, era elección de ellas o ellos o de los padres

-Majestades- los padres de las chicas hicieron una reverencia ante los reyes de ese reino, aunque sean reyes deben mostrar respeto

-No tienen porqué de hacer eso, no es necesario-dijo el rey que era uno pelirrojo de ojos verdes, algo avergonzado (N/A: raro)

-Estamos listos para que mis hijas conozcan a sus prometidos-dijo el rey seriamente

-Querido pídele a Edgard que vaya a buscarlos a los 10-pidio la reina amablemente, era pelinegra de ojos azules, con pecas era tan linda y adorable

-Claro cielo, ¡EDGARD!-grito

Esperaron unos segundos y hasta por fin llego Edgard un poco cansado por correr mucho, tenía como unos 30 años y eso no quiere decir que no tenga la capacidad de correr

-Me llamaba majestad-dijo ya recuperado el aliento

-Si señor Edgard por favor hágame el favor de llamar a mis hijos y a los hijos de nuestros invitados

-Claro majestad, con su permiso me retiro-al parecer camino apresurado hacia el cuarto de las chicas

…..

…..

Cuando iba caminando no opto por encontrarse a todos en un solo cuarto, lo cual le ahorro el trabajo, camino más tranquilo ya que no era necesario ir rápido, cuando llego se encontró con las chicas hablando con sus hermanos, pero al parecer los chicos no lo sabían, no se los diría quería ver su reacción cuando lo supieran por ellos mismos

-EJEM-dijo llamando la atención de todos-Sus padres los llaman-dijo para luego retirarse

-Es la hora-dijeron el trió de hermanos

-Es mi hora-dijo Momoko para sí misma e ir a donde sus padres estaban

-Por cierto donde están nuestros padres-pregunto Marcus el hermano de Miyako

-Ah no se preocupes, solo sígannos-dijo Brick seriamente

-¿Ok?- se dijo así mismo confundido

-Ahora que mosca le pico, antes estaba de coqueto y ahora esta serio-le susurro Natsu a Noah

-Ni que lo digas, el chico de verde, estaba de coqueto con mi hermana-secundo Noah- Ya sabes cómo los chicos coquetean con mi hermana, tiene que ser como de su carácter para poder hacer que ella les interese

-Podrían callarse por favor-pidieron las chicas

-Sii- dijeron a duras penas

-Por favor, es muy incomodo que hablen de eso en casas ajenas-regaño Momoko

-Lo sentimos

-Y además no debes decir eso a espaldas de las personas-regaño Miyako

-Okkk- dijeron más cansados

-Y además a personas que ni siquiera conocen-regaño Kaoru

-Solo cometimos un pequeño error y se lo recuerdan cuantas veces puedas-dijeron Noah y Natsuki con un puchero de niño pequeño como siendo regañado por su madre con un pequeño error

Después de la regañada que le dieron a Noah y a Natsu, quedaron en absoluto silencio hasta quedar en frente de una enorme puerta, entraron encontrándose con sus respectivos padres

-Nos llamaban- preguntaron todos a la vez

-Sí, de hecho es hora que escojan a su prometida o prometido-dijo el padre de los chicos seriamente

-Que directo-Susurraron las chicas suerte nadie las escucho

-¡ALTO HAY!-grito una voz no escuchada antes para las chicas y una irritación para los chicos, pero a la vez una decepción y tristeza

-Ahora que- pregunto Brick molesto, trataba de disimularlo

-Lamento la interrupción majestades, pero hemos decido acertar el compromiso- dijo el rey de la chica que había interrumpido

-El compromiso fue hecho hace 3 años atrás cuando mis hijos no tenían el derecho de elegir-dijo el rey y sus hijos lo miraron con cara de ofendidos

-Es cierto, además ya tienen la edad suficiente para poder elegir con quien ser quieren casar, así que el compromiso será cancelado, tendrán que rezar para que mis hijos acepten a sus hijas-explico la madre de los chicos

Los chicos negaron frecuentemente era más que obvio que con ese gesto que estaban haciendo, se debería de saber que no las iban a elegir como esposas

-Bien familia Shirogane pase por acá, póngase al lado del lado de la familia Akiyama por favor- pidió Edgard

Los Shiroganes solo pudieron bufar, bueno los que bufaron fueron sus tres hijas, de mala manera pasaron al lado de las chicas que también estaban ahí, la tres por su mal humor pasaron bruscamente al lado del trió de chicas que ya estaban hay

-Bueno como ya todos están aquí, chicos es su elección a quien quieren como esposa, y si no quieren a nadie tienen el derecho de negar-dijo el padre de los chicos

-Están de acuerdo-pregunto la madre

Toda la familia Akiyama asintió menos los dos reyes, asintieron por simples razones, los hermanos de ellas eran que: No querían que sus queridas hermanas estén con otros, y 2. Que ellas no se aparten de ellos, las chicas eran: Que simplemente no querían casarse

La familia Shirogane asintió levemente, 1. Es que querían que sus hijas estuvieran con esos príncipes para incrementar sus riquezas

-Bueno cuando el chico o chica elija a su esposo o esposa tendrá que convivir con ella en tiempo hasta que se forme un vinculo más grande entre ellos, y en este caso hay más chicas que chicos, por lo que tendrán que elegir los chicos

-Por cierto mis hijos no cuentan, solo están de expectantes-aclaro la madre de las chicas

-OK, chicos elijan o rechacen

Al parecer las cosas se les complicaron querían tener a las chicas como esposas, pero a la vez querían tener alguien de los Shiroganes (N/A: Si señores querían tener alguien de los Shiroganes), que a ellos mismos le atrajera

-Padre, Madre puedo hablar con mis hermanos para aclarar unas cosas-pregunto Brick

-Adelante hijo, tienes el derecho

…..

…..

Brick se había llevado a sus hermanos, un poco apartados del lugar para poder hablar

-Entonces que pasa hermano-pregunto Boomer

-Sabe que pasara si tenemos a una Shirogane ¿Cómo esposa?-pregunto Brick

-No

-Miren lo que pasaría es esto, 1. Los padres de las Shiroganes nos quieren para sus riquezas y 2. Si tenemos a una Shirogane de esposa cada una que nos guste a nosotros, y ellas tiene diferentes sentimientos hacia cada uno, nos engañarían para estar con cada uno de nosotros

-Tienes razón en eso-analizo Butch- ¿Entonces rechazamos a los Shiroganes?

-Sí, no hay de otra

-Entonces que hacemos con las Akiyamas

-Sería interesante, tenerlas como esposa, además tiene varias cosas en común con nosotros

-Como que cosas en común-pregunto

-Bueno la mayor de las Akiyamas tiene MUCHAS cosas en común conmigo-dijo- el mismo color de pelo, 2. Tiene unos ojos que no son muy comunes en encontrarse, 3. Tiene la misma edad que yo, 4. Es la más mayor de todas, 5. Es la más inteligente, seria, fría, y calculadora de todos, 6. Compartimos el mismo destino de casarnos para gobernar, y MUCHAS cosas más en común

-Es cierto-dijo Butch-La del media tendría, 1. Tiene mi mismo color de pelo, 2. Mismo color de ojos, 3. Tiene mi edad 4. Es la del medio igual que yo, 5. Es la más ruda y Agresiva, 6. Tenemos el mismo destino, casi lo mismo que tu Brick

-Entonces el mío y ella seria, 1. Mismo color de pelo, 2. Ojos del mismo color pero diferente tono, 3. Tiene mi misma edad, 4. Es la menor al igual que yo, 5. Es la más tierna, dulce y cara de ángel al igual que yo, 6. Mismo destino

-Exacto, por eso digo que se parecen a nosotros, pero en género femenino

-¿Nuestras contrapartes?-pregunto dudoso Butch

-Así mismo

-Entonces, ¿Las tenemos como esposas o no?-pregunto Boomer

-Creo que sí, quiero conocer más de ella, además me atraen esos ojos y labios- dijo Brick pícaramente

-Valla Brick, al fin sacas esa parte de ti, que no veía hace 4 años

-Algunas veces hay que sacarlo

-Bien esta decido a tomarlas como esposas-finalizo Boomer

…..

…..

Desde que ellos se fueron ellas se habían mantenido calladas, mientras la supuesta familia Shirogane no las dejaban de ver, eso las hacía sentir incomodas y nerviosas, que tanto las veían

 _ **Pov de Kaoru**_

Si ellas me siguen viendo así, les juro que les parto la cara, siento como si me quisieran enterrarme un cuchillo y nosotras no le hicimos nada, creo que se le zafaron un tornillo a cada una ya que no se, desde que entraron tengo una sensación de odio hacia ellas, creo que la he visto en alguna parte y no a las tres, si a la del medio ella me parece conocida

Al parecer mi hermano también se dio cuenta de que la habíamos visto en alguna parte, por lo que nos quedamos minutos mirándola para verificar que si la hallamos viste, después unas voces cruza por mi cabeza

- _Estas no te la perdonare niñata estúpida-_ dijo aquella voz

- _¡TE ENCONTRARE!-_ grito

Esos recuerdos o voces retumbaban en mi cabeza, hasta que me mareaban, no entendía lo que decían, esas malditas voces ya me tienen harta no solo esas voces aparecieron sino otras también, pero son voces amistosas, algo malo está pasando conmigo

Esas hijas de sus mamas, no dejan de verme ya me tienen harta, tengo ganas de yo sacar mi espada y clavárselas en los ojos para que así me dejen de ver, al parecer mi hermano noto mi molestia por lo que me puso del lado izquierdo del, para al menos que esas descerebradas dejen de verme

Pasaron varios minutos desde que, ese trió de principitos se fue ya estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia, quiero largarme y montar a mi caballo Silver que lo deje solo en el palacio por culpa de esto y los compromisos, Que pérdida de tiempo, muchos minutos después, AL FIN SE DIGNAN A APARECER ya me tenían hasta el colmo estar esperando, lo mío no es la paciencia

 _ **Fin del Pov de Kaoru**_

Cuando los tres chicos hasta que por fin llegaron se pararon en donde estaban antes, subiendo la tención del lugar, unos pedían que eligieran rápido, otros querían que no las eligieran para esposas, y cada uno tenía un pensamiento distinto

-Bien chicos como ya tuvieron su tiempo de charla, es tiempo de que cada uno desde ya diga si van o no van a escoger a una esposa, y tendrá que decir él porque-explico el rey

Los chicos asintieron y miraron hacia delante y miraban detenidamente a las chicas por fin se dedico a hablar

-Estaba pensando de tener a Mila Shirogane como espero pero, elijo como esposa a Miyako Akiyama-dijo hasta por fin Boomer

Todos miraron a Miyako que tenía ganas de desmayarse, su deseo de no casarse no se cumplió, ahora estaba comprometida y Mila que tenía ganas de matar a Miyako y asesinar a Boomer

-Boomer Querido porque quieres a Miyako como esposa y no a Mila-pregunto su madre

-Solo por algunas razones, pero este es el que diré-dijo

-Miyako tiene lo que casi ninguna chica tiene, esa positividad, una manera diferente de ver el mundo, mientras otras chicas solo se preocupan por el dinero, esa es la razón por la que elegí a Miyako-dijo con una sonrisa que solo se podía caracterizar de el

-No escogí a Mila por solo una razón, es una impostora, ella y su familia solamente quiere el dinero de esta familia, por ser la segunda familia más rica, y la familia más rica antes que estaban de primero eran "Los Matsumotos" y los Shiroganes los segundos, tuvieron un compromiso y dejaron en quiebra a los Matsumotos, y **Yo** no permitiré que le pase eso a **Mi** familia, Miyako no es como **Tu** Mila por lo que aprende a robarles las posiciones y riquezas a los demás-dijo molesto, cada palabra remarcada en negro, era un golpe fuerte para la chica

Mila rompió a llantos lo que Boomer decía no era mentira, era verdad, habían dejado en banca rota a los Matsumotos y ellos habían quedado en primero de la familia mar rica, seguida de los Hims y le seguían los Akiyamas, pero algo no sabían, antes hace varios años atrás, los Akatsutsumis eran los números 1, seguido de los Matsubaras y los Gotokujis, pero como recordamos el trágico pasado de Momoko, su familia perdió la herencia y solo quedaron Vivos ella y su hermano, no faltaba mucho para reclamar sus puestos

-Yo elijo a Kaoru, lastimosamente te iba a elegir a ti Miko (N/A: Duquesa), pero como se toda su verdad no podre estar con nadie de ustedes, Aunque seas linda no puedo estar contigo

-Bueno Butch querido ya sabemos que no quieres estar con Miko, pero dinos porque quieres estar con Kaoru

-Cada uno tiene una sola razón para tener a alguien y la mía es que, tengo mucho en común con esta chica, y se me hace curioso saber más de ella, es como si fuera mi contraparte, además de orgullosa y terca, es una gran persona en el fondo que se preocupa por los demás…-Pauso-No como otros que solo les gusta engañar-Uhh eso fue una indirecta para Miko, lo cual sintió una flecha atravesarle en el corazón que decía "Solo le gusta engañar"

-Y yo elijo a Momoko, no elegí a Himeko por las mismas razones que mis hermanos, además Himeko he escuchado un rumor sobre ti y tus primas, de lo que izo tu padre hace unos años atrás (N/A: Si saben a qué me refiero, Bien)

-Bueno al parecer todos tienen rencor, Hijo que sientes o porque quieres a Momoko como esposa

-Bueno como todos nosotros tenemos varias razones para elegir a una persona pero la mía es que, ella no solo es la chica fría como las personas suelen conocerla, pero yo veo muy en el fondo a una chica que busca ser rescatada de tantos aprietos, a una chica que busca estar con alguien digno, no con alguien que no le sirva de nada, que la engañe, Y yo seré quien la rescate-finalizo

-Uh que lindo de tu parte hijo, eres todo un caballero-dijo su madre

-Hijos míos estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes

-Bien chicas están de acuerdo con todo esto-le preguntaron ambos reyes a las chicas

Si las chicas decían no, perderían la oportunidad de estar con alguien, de que se siente ser estar con alguien y de que se siente estar en las alas de otras personas (N/A: Me refiero a estar bajo el cuidado de alguien), Ellas solamente asintieron lentamente

-Bueno esta hecho, el compromiso es oficial

Los chicos no sabían porque reaccionaron de la siguiente manera, fueron corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaban su supuesta "Contraparte" las abrazaron, lo cual no les importo las miradas en ellos, algunos se le hacían graciosas, otras sorprendidas y los demás con otras expresiones

.

 **Como dije, comenzare a ir cambiando de ahora en adelante mis historias, espero me puedan perdonar por tantos cambios, NO olviden dejar sus reviews, por cierto el lunes tal vez actualice otras historias y por cierto esta historia la termine a las 11 y comencé a las 5 nos vemos en otra ocasión, tengo sueño**

 **A responder reviews**

 **Ana23:** Jejeje al parecer te gusto mucho para que te pusieras así, Claro que está bien (No lo está), Si está MUY presionada, Alistarse para ir a la escuela XD, no te preocupes yo tampoco tenía luz, gracias por tu apoyo

 **Yeny LOL:** Ana no me dijo nada malo y lo digo enserio, jajaja y a ti que te fascina Miyako, bueno es cierto ella tan dulce como siempre XD, BYE, y gracias por el apoyo

 **Loca de remate:** Pobre de Poryni la hice llorar, Irene deja de ser tan grosera con Poryni, Si todas tienen un pasado triste, jajaja no sabía que Koku lloraba XD, Amiga no entendí algo, dijiste que no se iba a casar con ¿Brick?, porque si es así, ya entendí, pero si no es así no entendí, BYE, gracias por tu apoyo

 **-Bueno eso fue todo, espero que lo disfrutaran, nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	6. Mi identidad descubierta

**HOLA LECTORES, estamos nuevamente con una historia que dejamos en el olvido por algunos meses, espero enserio me perdonen y bueno, vamos a comenzar sin más preámbulos**

 **Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **-Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes inventados**

 **-N/A: interrupciones mías**

 **Perdonen los errores de ortográficas, lo hago lo mejor que puedo**

 **Mundo alterno por lo que los personajes pueden tener cualquiera personalidad**

 **-Aclaraciones: Puede que ahora en adelante haga los flashbacks en Cursiva**

 **Capitulo 6: Mi identidad descubierta**

Los chicos dejaron de abrazar a su futura esposa, pero aun así no se separaban de ellas lo cual era un poco incomodo, pero aun así no les importo, los chicos tenían su brazo derecho o izquierdo pasando sobre los hombros de su respectiva futura esposa

-Chicos, ¿Están seguros de su elección?- pregunto le padre de la familia Shirogane

-Seguros- dijeron en coro

-Chicas necesito hablar con ustedes- dijeron sus padres

-Nosotros también queremos hablar con ustedes- dijeron sus padres

-¡Esto es injusto!- grito Himeko molesta

-¡Nosotras merecíamos tenerlos como esposos no esas pueblerinas!- grito Miko

-¡OYE!, ¡Tú nos respetas!

-¿Y que si no lo hacemos?- reto Mila (N/A: la hermana menor de Himeko y Miko)

-No tenemos tiempo para peleas señores Shiroganes necesito que retire a sus hijas- pidió el padre de los chicos

-Esto no quedara así- dijo el padre alejándose con sus hijas

-Bueno chicas repito de nuevo, necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo el padre de las chicas

-Repetimos nuevamente nosotros también necesitamos hablar con ustedes jóvenes- dijo los padres los chicos

Los seis asintieron y se marcharon para su respectivo llamado

…..

…..

Las chicas se fueron en donde estaban sus padres para poder hablar del porque las habían llamado, se acercaron a ellos que al parecer estaban esperando algo sonrientes al igual que sus hermanos, pero ellos tenían cierto toque de preocupación y nerviosismo

-¿Para qué nos llamaban?- pregunto Momoko acercándose junto a las demás

-¿Recuerdan que les quitamos sus anillos y debieron batallar sin ellos y por eso las nombraron "Las más buscadas"?- pregunto la madre

-Pensé que no lo recordaban, pensé que les habían borrado la memoria y no me recuerden sobre ese título, Lo siento pero ese título no nos lo decían a nosotras, nosotras solamente pasábamos por ahí, pero por mera coincidencia nos señalaban a nosotras y nos pusieron ese nombre- dijo Kaoru

-Así fue, pero por casualidad me lo encontré en una pequeña cajita muy bien guardada y como recuperamos nuestros recuerdos les mandamos a un científico el cual era Utonio que las mejorara- dijo el padre

-Pero Erases Memories…- dijo Miyako

-No, esto fue lo que paso

 _ **FLASHBACK (N/A: esté será un flashback de las chicas como Ppgz)**_

 _Las chicas estaban en un castillo (N/A: en el castillo que ya están) haciendo sus deberes, pero ahora mismo estaban tomando un descanso, pero Momoko era la que mas estaba concentrada en sus tareas ella se fue a el jardín mientras que sus amigas estaban conociendo a unos supuestos príncipes de otro lugar_

 _-Esto es absurdo- dijo dejando algunas cartas al lado del banco en el cual estaba sentada_

 _ **BEEB BEEB BEEB**_

- _Esto no se puede poner peor_

 _-¡CHICAS LAS NECESITO!- grito la madre de las chicas_

 _-Si se puso peor- dijo-_ _ **HYPER BLOSSOM**_

 _ **-**_ _¡BLOSSOM VAMONOS!- gritaron sus amigas ya desde el cielo_

 _-Ya voy_

 _ **En otro lugar**_

 _En una batalla al parecer un humano gigantesco con un aura de maldad y rencor rodeándolo atacaba a las personas sin razón con una pistola con una capsula pequeña de tiempo arriba y una bombilla en donde se dispara, disparaba a las personas que se encontraban en problemas, con el arma podía verse que probablemente el sujeto era un científico_

 _-¡ERASES MEMORIES SE APODERARA DEL MUNDO!- grito mientras seguía borrando los recuerdos_

 _En el cielo se podían ver tres estelas de colores de un lado y otras tres del otro lado, los tres colores eran los mismos aparte de dos que eran rojo y rosa, pero los otros eran iguales pero en diferente tono, al parecer tenían unos trajes bien hechos quien sea que lo hiciera lo había hecho bien, tenían unos antifaces también al parecer no querían que conocieran su rostro o simplemente sus ojos_

 _El traje de la estela celeste consistía en: un chaleco blanco grueso manga larga con los bordes de un color violeta pálido y los borden violeta pálido también resaltaba en el chaleco del busto derecho rodeando el cuello hasta el busto derecho comenzaba en una línea delgada después seguía gruesa nuevamente terminando en delgada, tenía un botón celeste en queda final de la manga, también un botón a ambos costados del cuello, un vestido de tirantes celestes, en el borde de la falda era amarillo con una tela negra que parecía un cinturón era de color negro y también era grueso, unas medias largas de rayado negro con celeste hasta la mitad del muslo, unas botas blancas, con la plataforma violeta pálido, con la parte saliéndose de la bota haciendo como una especie de broche grueso con un botón celeste, la plataforma era del violeta pálido, unos guantes negros sin dedos, su cabello típicamente amarrado a dos coletas altas y su antifaz celeste_

 _El de la estela rosa y verde claro eran las mismas que la de la estela celeste pero únicamente que el de la estela rosa era: los bordes del chaleco rosa pálido y los de la estela verde es verde pálido, un botón fucsia y el de la estela verde era verde jade, el vestido de tirantes era rosa con bordes en la falda color fucsia y el otro era verde manzana con los bordes de la falda verde puro, las medias de rayado negro con rosa y rayado negro con verde manzana hasta la mitad de los muslos, botas blancas con la plataforma rosa pálido y las botas blancas con la plataforma verde pálido, el cabello pelirrojo amarrado a una coleta alta y cabello pelinegro corto hasta por encima de los hombros despeinado y rebelde y con sus antifaz_

 _El de las otras estelas más puras eran los mismos trajes consistían en: un chaleco negro manga corta en los bordes de la manga era del color de su respectivo color de estela, una camisa verde puro, rojo sangre, azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros con una franja amarilla cruzando alrededor de la mitad del muslo, y unas botas medio largas de su respectivo color pero más oscuros_

 _Lo único que tenían en común los dos bandos eran: los cinturones que tenían puestos, pero el de las chicas era blanco y el de los chicos negro, unos accesorios como los antifaces de su respectivo color, las chicas tenían unos anillos de su respectivo color con una P y los chicos unos relojes o brazaletes de su respectivo color con un R_

 _-Cuando se dignaran a aparecer esos cobardes, tengo ganas de borrarles sus lindas memorias- dijo en un susurro mientras seguía disparando_

 _-¡ALTO HAY BANDALO!- gritaron los líderes de ambos bandos, los lideres se miraron serios y luego al monstro_

 _-Hasta que por fin llegan, conozcan a mi borra memorias- enseña su pistola- Soy Erases Memories_

 _-¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA QUE SEAS!- gritaron nuevamente los dos líderes y volvieron a mirarse fulminándose con la mirada_

 _-Esperen son hermanos, clones, primos- comenzó a nombrar- porque se parecen mucho_

 _-¡NO SOMOS NADA DE ESO!- gritaron de nuevo y se fulminaron mas con la mirada aunque no se veían mucho- ¡DEJA DE IMITARME!- gritaron de nuevo_

 _-Estos no dejaran de gritarse hasta que dejen de imitarse- dijo la pelinegra_

 _-Valla Buttercup, pero no puedes decir nada más inteligente_

 _-¡CALLATE IMBECIL!- grito molesta_

 _Cuando iban a comenzar con su pelea un flash paso delante de cada uno, por suerte no toco a nadie, todos miraron al provocante el cual habían olvidado que estaba hay_

 _-Lo sentimos habíamos olvidado que estabas hay- se disculpo la peli azul_

 _-¡COMO SE PUDIERON OLVIDAR DE MI!- grito molesto comenzando a lanzar un montón de flashes_

 _Comenzaron a esquivar cada flasheo que lanzaba, los seis por pura coincidencia le habían ocurrido una idea y tocaron el comunicador de su cinturón haciendo que en su brazo izquierdo apareciera un escudo con su letra la "P" y la "R" y de su respectivo color y en el brazo derecho había su arma que sorpresiva mente estaba modificada y el escudo era como un espejo tenia metal, diamante o hierro lo cual hacia que brillara con el sol o con cualquier otra cosa que pueda emitir alguna luz_

 _-Valla tenían la misma idea- dijeron los seis a la vez, todo normal, todo menos los rojos que se fulminaban con la mirada_

 _-¡DEJA DE REPETIR TODO!- gritaron ya molestos_

 _-No es tiempo para jugar tenemos que acabar con el_

 _-Es cierto, chicas en posición_

 _-también, chicos en posición_

 _Los cuatro obedecieron y entonces comenzaron a volar rápidamente hacia Erases Memories, el por impulso comenzó a dispara, pero nuestros héroes comenzaron a esconderse o taparse con los escudos haciendo que los flashes revotaran en el escudo impactando a otras personas, pero los seis no se dieron cuenta que los padres de las chicas había escudado a los padres de los chicos que por casualidad estaba de visita ese día_

 _-¡Ahhh!- gritaron desde abajo_

 _Los seis miraron abajo aun siendo cubiertos por los escudos, los ojos de las chicas se horrorizaron al ver que sus padres estaban un tanto inconscientes, ellas volaron rápidamente hacia abajo directo a donde estaban los padres de ambos bandos, las chicas los escudaron mientras los ayudaban a levantarse y a esconderse en un lugar seguro, cuando terminaron eso regresaron molestas les había quitado los recuerdos, eso no se lo iba a perdonar_

 _-¡Pagaras por eso!- gritaron las tres muchachas molestas volando rápidamente hacia donde estaba el monstro, pero se pararon al lado de los tres chicos_

 _-PowerPuff Girls Z, porque tanta importancia hacia esas personas ¿Acaso son sus padres?- dijo divertido y burlesco_

 _La mirada de las chicas por un momento mostro temor, pero se cambio a una seria no podían decir que si eran sus padres, estaban inventando una escusa, todas las miraban incluyendo los Rowdy's_

 _-Rowdy's- llamo- ¿Ustedes tampoco saben?- pregunto sorprendido_

 _-¡No los metas en esto!- dijo molesta Buttercup_

 _-¡Ellos no son nuestros padres!- dijo algo dolida Bubbles_

 _-¡Ellos son simplemente desconocidos, pero nosotros no soportamos ese daño hacia las personas!- dijo Blossom_

 _-Ok, tenemos nada que hacer, terminemos con esto…_

 _-_ _ **YOYO THORNS-**_ _grito haciendo que su yoyo modificado, lo rodeara un aura rosa y algunas espinando dirigiéndolos hacia el arma_

 _El yoyo fue lo más rápido que pudo con el poder que Blossom había lanzando pero al parecer no era suficiente porque no le logro dar, por lo que se molesto un poco, haciendo un nuevo intento esta vez si dando en el blanco_

 _-¿Qué esperan ustedes?, ¿Una invitación?- dijo seria-¡VAMOS AL ATAQUE!_

 _-_ _ **BUBBLE FREEZE-**_ _grito Bubbles haciendo que las burbujas congelaran las piernas del gigante_

 _-_ _ **BOOMERANG FIRE-**_ _grito Brick haciendo que su Boomerang lo rodeara de fuego y lo tirara rápidamente hacia el gigante humano en la barriga_

 _-_ _ **BATE EXPLOSIVE-**_ _grito Boomer haciendo que su bate al batearlo golpeara el lugar ya afectado por Brick_

 _-_ _ **ACUTE NOTES-**_ _grito Butch haciendo que el gigante se tapara los oídos, por el sonido agudo que hacia la flauta_

 _-Y por ultimo- grito Buttercup-_ _ **CRUSHING HARMMER-**_ _grito haciendo que el martillo aplastara al gigante haciéndolo pequeño y se pusiera inconsciente_

 _Los seis bajaron satisfechos en dirección al gigante que estaba en estos momentos aplastado y pequeño, los dos pelinegros cargaron al gigante cuando cortaron o destruyeron a pistola algunos recuerdos salieron volando los únicos que no salieron extrañamente eran los recuerdos de que las chicas eran las Ppgz y los chicos los Rrbz, al parecer esos recuerdos de ellos no estaban_

 _-Al parecer los recuerdos regresaran con sus dueños- dijo Brick_

 _-Que observador- dijo Blossom_

 _-Gracias_

 _-Pero estas equivocado_

 _-¡¿YO EQUIVOCADO?!- grito fingiendo sorpresa- creo que te falta una…- No completo su oración al sentir un zape- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto sobándose en la parte afectada_

 _-Te lo mereces por gritar como loco- dijo Buttercup que al parecer era ella quien le había pegado_

 _-Chicos pueden marcharse a donde sea que vallan, nosotras nos encargamos del resto_

 _-Pero que dices rubia nosotros también queremos ayudar_

 _-No sabes que es un ¿"Se marchen"?_

 _-Pero nosotros somos un equipo_

 _-Aquí nadie es un equipo, solo hay equipo de tres chicas llamadas "Las Ppgz" y hay un equipo de tres chicos llamados "Los Rrbz" y no existe un grupo entre los seis, así que no somos un equipo- finalizo la conversación Blossom_

 _Las tres cuando miraron que los chicos no dirían nada más se miraron entre sí, Buttercup quito al ahora al humano normal a Butch y Blossom ayudo a Buttercup a cargarlo, partieron vuelo dejando a los Rowdy's con la palabra en la boca, miraron molestos en donde se había ido las chicas, pero decidieron marcharse aun con el enojo puesto_

… _.._

… _.._

 _Las chicas habían dejado al ahora humano normal en el laboratorio de profesor Utonio, después de eso se marcharon al lugar en donde estaba su familia, pero antes de entrar y ver cómo estaban entraron por una ventana libre en su cuarto, pero valla sorpresa cierto trió estaba en su cuarto aparte de eso es que estaban transformados_

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Blossom sorprendida_

 _-Quien sabe, nos dejaron hablando solos_

 _-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver que estén en este cuarto_

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo estar en este cuarto?- pregunto Boomer burlesco_

 _-Es que están en el cuarto de mujeres_

 _-Ah ya veo, mejor para nosotros ¿No creen chicos?_

 _-Claro_

 _-¿Cómo los dejaron entrar?- pregunto Bubbles_

 _-Poderes_

 _-¿Entonces que hacen aquí?_

 _-¿No creen que son demasiadas preguntas?- pregunto Brick parándose de un sillón familiar que se encontraba a una esquina de las cama_

 _Ninguna de las tres contesto porque tenían muchas preguntas de cómo habían logrado entrar_

 _-¿No piensan explicarse que…- No terminaron su oración al ver como los chicos rápidamente las sujetaron de las manos inmovilizándolas_

 _-¿Ahora qué pasa con ustedes?- pregunto Blossom al sentirse sujeta por el líder del otro bando_

 _-Simplemente queremos saber quiénes son ustedes- responde el chico_

 _Kaoru aprovecho un poco a que los otros Rowdy's estaban distraídos escuchando el discurso de su hermano que con el codo izquierdo le pego en la barriga a Butch, Butch la soltó retrocediéndose un momento, mientras él se retorcía por unos minutos ella aprovecho para tocar su comunicador haciendo que varios guardias entrara al lugar llamando la atención de todos_

 _-Qué alivio- pensaron las tres chicas_

 _-Detengan sus manos, suban sus manos en donde pueda verlas- dijo refiriéndose a los Rowdy's_

 _-Esto no se queda así- dijo Brick saliendo volando por la ventana_

 _-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto el líder de los guardias_

 _-Gracias Reginal_

 _-No hay de que altezas_

 _-¿Tenemos más deberes?- pregunto Kaoru al ver unas pilas de hojas en cada cama_

 _-Así es_

 _ **2 MESES DESPUES**_

 _-¡No volverán a ser mas Ppgz!- grito la madre de las tres_

 _-Es cierto no serán más Ppgz ya que casi mueren_

 _-Mama, como ya terminamos de enfrentarlo y lo malo es que era el más fuerte, como ya lo vencimos creo que ya no vendrán más villanos_

 _-Exacto como no vendrán más, no hay razón de que sean Ppgz_

 _-¡PERO MAMA!- gritaron mirándola con rencor_

 _-Es por su bien_

 _No dijeron nada y de mal humor se fueron a su cuarto de mal humor, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con fuerza, ya sabían que la que la había cerrado era Kaoru_

 _Los padres decididos habían primero guardado los anillos en una cajita, sacaron como un borra memorias, casi igual al que tenía el gigante humano, se miraron decididos y se dispararon ellos mismos para poder olvidar todo lo de las Ppgz y eso_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Eso quiere decir que Erases Memories nunca les borro la memoria y fueron ustedes- resumió en cortas palabras Momoko

-Exacto

-Y como antes dijeron que no querías que siguiéramos siendo Ppgz, ¿Por qué ahora si quieres que lo seamos?

-Lo que pasa es que nuestro ejército está cayendo y necesitamos de su ayuda

-Nuestra ayuda, yo creo que los Rowdy's pueden hacerlo solos

-Sí, ellos han defendido la ciudad por un largo tiempo

-Pero aun así, quiero mi anillo de vuelta- dijo Miyako quitándole su anillo- Y ¿Los cinturones?- pregunto Miyako antes de ponerse el cinturón

-Ya no es necesario el cinturón, pueden transformase con tan solo el anillo

-¡GENIAL!

…..

…..

Los chicos fueron en donde sus padres para ver para que los habían llamado, parecía como si lo hubieran llamado como para un regaño, pero al parecer no

-¿Nos llamaron?

-Si

-Para que

-Bueno lo que pasa es que hemos modificado sus relojes para poder que estén mucho mejor

-Oh ya veo

-Esperen, ¿Desde cuándo tienen nuestros relojes?

-Desde antes del cumpleaños de Kaoru y Miyako

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TANTO!?- preguntaron sorprendidos

-Emm…Si

-Con razón nunca encontré mi reloj, ni mi cinturón- dijo aliviado Butch

-Ah por cierto, ya no necesitaran sus comunicadores simplemente con el reloj se pueden transformar

-¡QUE BIEN!- gritaron-¿Podemos probarlo?- preguntaron

-Claro

Los chicos sin esperar alguna otra pregunta o respuesta salieron corriendo, pero se les izo curioso al ver como las chicas corrían en dirección a su por ahora cuarto

Los hermanos de las chicas miraban todo desde una distancia en la cual no podían interrumpir, la verdad no le gustaba la idea de que sus bellas y hermosas hermanas se enamoren o se casen con ellos, eso ellos no lo querían ya que como habían visto ellos se iban a casar con las Shiroganes, las chicas que hicieron que sus vidas en el pasado fueran una miseria ahora que las volvían a ver tenía ganas de hacer todo lo posible para hacer que ellas paguen por lo que habían hecho, lo harían por su familia y lo que han hecho

…..

…..

Las chicas se fueron corriendo hacia su por ahora habitación y cerraron las puertas detrás de ellas emocionadas, miraron cada una sus anillos y se lo pusieron, pero nada paso hasta recordar que les faltaba algo lo cual izo que ellas mismas se cayeran de espaldas

-¿Listas?

-Si

- **HYPER BLOSSOM**

 **-POWERED BUTTERCUP**

 **-ROLLING BUBBLES**

 **-PowerPuff Girls Z**

Se miraron sorprendidas al ver que su uniforme cambio ahora era: Un vestido negro ajustado hasta la mitad de los muslos, un chaleco manga larga cada uno de su respectivo color rosa, verde jade y turquesa, al parecer el chaleco era de zíper, tenía un gran zíper, pero no tan grande en la parte inferior del chaleco color amarillo, alrededor de la parte del cierre había bordados negros igual que en la parte de ambos hombros, había una "P" amarilla en el costado izquierdo del chaleco y antes de que terminara en las mangas y en la parte inferior del chaleco había unos bordados color: rosa puro, verde esmeralda y celeste, guantes negros sin dedos, medias largas unos centímetros debajo del vestido con unos broches negros en la copa de las medias, unas botas de su color: rosado casi violeta oscuro, verde zanja, turquesa y en la parte superior era blanco igual que en la plataforma, un collar negro apretado a su cuello, unos aretes blancos y su cabello estaba como siempre(N/A: Si buscan en internet el uniforme verán a que me refiero, aquí puede que me falten algunas cosas)

-¡Esto esta ajustado!- dijo Kaoru comenzó a moverse incomoda

-Vamos chicas, vamos a ver que nos perdimos estando encerradas (N/A: Ellas aun tienen sus antifaz del flashback)

-¡CLARO!

Salieron volando por la ventana haciendo ver tres estelas salir por la ventana, volaron los más alto posible se sentían tan libres, pero más libre se sentía era Blossom la cual estaba realmente más relajada que las demás, pero su felicidad no duro mucho al ver como una estela se dirigía a ella y lo malo era que ella se había separado de sus amigas, ella rezaba que no la viera

-Valla, pero si eres tu- dijo con sarcasmo Blossom

-Veo que me extrañaste

-Te queda mejor ese look

-Si yo también lo creo

El traje de los Rowdy's consistía en un chaleco negro manga corta con algunos detalles de su respectivo color: rojo, verde oscuro, azul oscuro en todo alrededor del hombro, en la cremallera y en los bordes del chaleco, una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas de su respectivo color con cordones blancos y la plataforma blanca

-Sabes no es para sonar atrevido o pervertido, pero ese vestido te queda bien y mas con tu edad- dijo Brick tratando de no sonar pervertido o atrevido

-Te me callas la boca- dijo roja

-Creo que me encantaría estar contigo si te quitaras ese antifaz para ver si nos conocemos, pareces de mi edad

-Claro, lo que tu digas, estoy disfrutando estar aquí para no volver a mis obligaciones

-¿Obligaciones?

-Si obligaciones

Blossom aun no se había dado cuenta cuando un pequeño pedazo de papel caía de chaleco, cuando se dio la vuelta vio como el papel caía, miro a Brick que también quería el pedazo de papel para ver que tenia, se miraron fijamente y sin que Brick se diera cuenta Blossom voló rápidamente hacia abajo agarrando el papel el cual decía

" _No sabes quién soy o tal vez sí, eso no importa, hare que te arrepientas por arruinarme la vida, yo iba a hacer la persona más feliz de todas si no hubieras hecho eso"_

 _DE: Autor anónimo_

 _PARA: Momoko Akatsutsumi_

Suspiro frustrada al ver el papel, no sabía porque lo tenía, pero no lo podía votar ya que estaba Brick mirando con curiosidad la pequeña hoja que la pelirroja tenia

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Brick

-¿Quieres saber?

-Sí, para eso pregunto

-Ten, no te lo negare

Brick agarro el pequeño papel y lo leyó

-¿Por qué tienes un papel de la princesa Momoko?- pregunto curioso con una leve sospecha

-Me lo encontré

-Claro…- dijo con desconfianza

-¿No me crees?- pregunto

-Como te voy a creer mentirosa

Antes de que Blossom pudiera hacer algo mas, Brick rápidamente la inmovilizo como en su flashback dejándola inmóvil

-¿Recuerdas esta pose?

-Cómo no recordarla

Brick como estaba cerca de ella cada vez que respiraba podía oler el dulce y adictivo aroma que traía la chica, eran de olor a rosas con algunos olores a fresas una combinación perfecta

-Que rico aroma- dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la joven

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto roja al sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello la cual le daba a cada respiro un escalofrió

Al parecer Brick no se quería separar de ella, estaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo y espacio personal, no podía hacer nada ya que estaba inmóvil, porque Brick estaba agarrando sus manos, haciendo que ella no se mueva

-¿Te puedes apartar?

-Lo siento, pero nunca estuve tan cerca de una mujer como tú y menos con esos pechos- dijo molestando a la chica

-¡CALLATE!

-Pero algún día ese cuerpo va a hacer mío o ya lo es- dijo pícaramente

-¿Cómo que ya es tuyo?- pregunto nerviosa

-Bueno puede decirse que te pareces a mi esposa

-¿Tu esposa?…Brick debes de estar bromeando, tú no puedes ser el líder de los Rowdy's, creo que tanto estrés izo que no me diera cuenta que tenias el mismo nombre que el

-Sí que demoraste en descubrirlo

-Valla sorpresa me llevo…

-Como estas comprometida conmigo, podre hacer contigo todo lo que quiera

-Alto hay, aun no puedes hacer nada, no estamos casados

-Bueno como no nos están viendo, quiero ver tus ojos

-NO

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero

-Pero porque, vas a hacer mí esposa y ya he visto tus ojos antes porque no puedo verlo ahora

-Por eso, ya los has visto antes

-Pero quiero verlos de nuevo

-No, me lo veras en el palacio por ahora no

…..

…..

Buttercup al parecer también se había separado de sus amigas, pero sabía que ellas sabían cuidarse solas, mira hacia todas partes y para su mala suerte se encontró con una estela verde oscuro acercarse a ella miro a todas partes y había nueves por lo que decidió esconderse en una para que no la vieran y se pasara de largo

-¿A dónde se fue?, estoy seguro que la vi por aquí

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero no la logro encontrar estaba dispuesto de marcharse, pero sonrió internamente al ver como una ráfaga de aire volaba rápidamente hacia él con tan solo un objetivo: Quitarle el antifaz, Butch al notar eso agarro la mano de la chica ágilmente antes de que agarrara su antifaz, al agarrar su mano la cual era la izquierda, con su mano derecha agarro su cintura apegándolo a el

- _Tu misión fallida-_ pensó Buttercup al sentirse aprisionada por el

-Ni creas que me volverás a golpear como la otra vez

-Supéralo además eso fue meses atrás

-Meses atrás, claro tengo que cobrar mi venganza

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Cobrar mi venganza

-Ni te me acerques

-Buena idea, acabe de recordar que a la gran "Buttercup" no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal

- _Nunca debí decir eso-_ pensó con el ceño fruncido- Lo siento Butch…Butch… ¿Te llamas Butch?

-Si ¿Por?

-Valla, no sabía que eras mi prometido- dijo burlona

-Espera ¿Prometido?

-Así es

-Yo no tengo prometida

-Hazte el idiota Butch

-Oye a quien llamas idiota

-A ti Butch Him

-Alto, soy Butch Rowdy

-Claro Butch Rowdy solamente cuando estas transformado- dijo- Además- comenzó a acercar su mano libre hacia el antifaz para quitárselo, pero él con la mano que estaba en su cintura le agarro la mano inmovilizándola nuevamente haciendo que no agarre su antifaz

-No vas a quitar mi antifaz

-¿Por qué no querido?

-Ok, no puedo seguir discutiendo contigo y como sabes que tengo prometida

-Se puede decir que Kaoru…

-Espera ahora que me acuerdo tú dijiste algo como: no sabía que eras mi prometido

-Emm…Si

-Oh ahora entiendo eres Kaoru

-Que lento

-Lo siento es nuevo en mi

-¿En qué? ¿En ser un idiota?, creo que no

-Ja ja, que graciosa

-Lo se

-Ahora que se quién eres ¿Me das un beso?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- pregunto algo incomoda

-Bueno, como ya sé que eres mi prometida, estamos libres por un momento de nuestras obligaciones y el más importante eres mi prometida y no me has dado un beso en ninguna ocasión

-Me besaras cuando nos casemos por ahora yo me marcho

-Alto hay de aquí no te vas hasta mi beso

-Hay otra opción

-No

…..

…..

Bubbles estaba volando entre las nubes como extrañaba volar, volaba lo más rápido que podía, hasta que choco con alguien el cual sonreía internamente al parecer ese era su plan, por la velocidad a la que iba logro hacer que los dos volaran en reversa y poco a poco vallan frenando

-Auch eso dolió- dijo ella sobándose la parte afectada

-Para la próxima ten más cuidado

-Conozco esa voz, eres Boomer

-Exacto

-Mi prometido

-Exac…Espera ¿qué?

-¿No me reconoces?

-Exactamente no

-Mira mejor

Bubbles comenzó a quitarse el antifaz para que Boomer mirara mejor

-¡¿MIYAKO?!

-Shhh no grites

-Lo siento fue por la sorpresa

-Sí que eres lento

-No lo soy, simplemente que no podía creer que fueras tu

-Nadie lo cree

-Lo siento

-No tienes porque disculparte

-Pero

-No te preocupes

-Valla sorpresa me lleve hoy y valla resulta que mi antigua compañera resulto ser mi prometida en el pasado

-Al parecer si

-Quien lo diría

-Y eso que ahora nos llevamos algo bien, bueno puede que solamente nosotros ya que sabes cómo son los demás

-Sí, solo nosotros y que se siente ser los únicos que se llevan bien

-Se siente bien, pero a la vez no

-Ya veo…

En los dos creció un silencio algo incomodo, se miraron entre ellos y Boomer decidió romper el silencio

-Creo que será mejor volver no queremos preocupar a los demás

-Es cierto será mejor irnos

-¿Qué esperamos?

-Nada, creo que ya nos iremos

-¿Qué tal una carrera?

-Acepto

Ambos se pusieron en posición de carrera y volaron lo más rápido que podían y lo raro era que ambos tenían la misma velocidad, pero con tan solo un fallo le podría dar la ventaja al otro y nadie quería eso

 _-tengo que ganar-_ pensaron los dos apresurando el paso

 **Bueno lectores eso fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se me complico todo, ya que no tenía la concentración suficiente, pero al fin logre subirlo, bueno me despido, pero antes a agradecer a mis queridas y si hay hombres, a mis queridas y queridos lectores**

 **Anina88  
Ana23  
Loca de remate  
Sheyla852  
Yeny LOL**

 **Gracias a ustedes puedo seguir, les mando un enorme abrazo y muchos besos nos vemos**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	7. Eres mía, solo mía

**¡HOLA LECTORES! Como siempre mis emotivas bienvenidas, bueno lamento no haber actualizado las demás historias antes, para decirles que recién actualice "Verdades y retos" y como he estado creciendo a medida de los años me llegan nuevas ideas para crear unas nuevas historias y que pueda corregirlas, es por eso que quiero editar "Nuestras nuevas vidas" y dejare de poner las intros como siempre lo hacia**

 **NOTA: Necesito que lean cuando se termine el cap para poder que me ayuden a elegir entre estas nuevas historias que recién se me han ocurrido, espero les guste este cap**

 **-Perdonen errores ortográficos, si falta una palabra o si hay una palabra de más**

 **Capitulo 7: Eres mía, solo mía**

Blossom estaba decidida en irse al palacio, pero no, Brick le había interrumpido el paso, ella un poco irritada del asistimiento del chico no le quedo de otra que calcular una manera de atravesar al chico que no le permitía moverse, ya que al intentar escapar había olvidado que estaba siendo sujetada por el chico de gorra roja

Brick confundido se quedo mirando a la chica que se estaba acercando más y mas a él, se dejo llevar por un momento por la chica que fue suavizando el agarre que le había hecho a la chica para que no se fuera, Brick pensaba que la chica le daría un beso hasta que rápidamente el reacciono y en vez de agarrarle las manos nuevamente a Blossom, le sujeto su pequeña cintura

-Eres más flaca de lo que pensé- comento Brick aun con sus brazos puestos alrededor de la cintura de Blossom

-¿pensaba que era gorda?, eso me ofende mucho, y si soy flaca más de lo que pensaste- dijo ofendida y con un poco de ironía

-¿Qué? Era un cumplido

-Que cumplido más raro, de todos lo que he escuchado este es el más raro

-¿Lo siento?

-¿Me puedes dejar ir?

-No

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes?

-Enseñarme tus ojos

-¿¡Solo eso!?

-Si

Blossom irritada se quita el antifaz dándole un toque algo serio y se le notaba el fastidio en el rostro

-Tus ojos son más brillantes de lo que pensaba el color puro de la piedra "Granate Rodolita" y el brillo del "Cuarzo rosa"

-Valla tanto así- dijo algo roja

-¿Te sonrojaste? Y ¿Por mi?

-No…

Blossom un poco roja miro a Brick que su mirada estaba seria y con un toque de tristeza y decepción

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Blossom preocupada por Brick

-Como mi futura prometida, te prohíbo que le regales tus sonrisas, suspiros, sonrojos y todo lo demás a personas que yo no conozca, lo tienes prohibido- dijo algo serio y lastimado

-¿Estas celoso?

-Si- admitió- yo solo puedo hacer tus días felicidad

-Brick, no tienes…

Casi al terminar su oración, sintió que Brick la besaba con pasión y desesperación a la vez, ella aun sin comprender bien, su vista comenzó a nublarse cerrando los ojos unos segundos después ella comenzó a corresponder el beso al igual que Brick

…..

…..

Buttercup sin tener otra opción que besar a Butch ya que él no le permitía salir, se acerco lentamente a su rostro, a la vez de ir a su boca fue a su mejilla, se separan con una sonrisa burlona y Butch sorprendido se separo de ella dejándola libre

-¿¡Que fue eso!?- dijo asustado

-¿Por qué te asustas?

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

-Un beso, pero no como tú lo querías

-Exacto, yo no quería un beso así

-Pero un beso en la mejilla cuenta como beso y como ya te bese, me puedo ir

-¡NO ES JUSTO!

-No hagas rabietas- dije burlona

Butch comenzó a respirar hondo y con una velocidad que Buttercup no se esperaba, la beso apasionadamente dándole el beso que el tanto esperaba de parte de ella y nunca llego, Buttercup sorprendida, puso sus manos en el pecho del chico para poder zafarse del beso que no le permitía respirar, dentro de unos minutos de duración del beso de la hermosa pareja verde, Buttercup se separo con un pequeño sonrojo

-Te vez tierna sonrojada por mi

-Idiota…

-Recuerda que eres solo mía o si no quieres otra situación igual

-Claro

…..

…..

Boomer y Bubbles aun seguían en su carrera y como accidentalmente Bubbles golpeo en la cara a Boomer mientras volaban haciendo que tuvieran que detenerse en medio camino

-¡Lo siento mucho!

-No te preocupes, estoy bien y como solamente fue un golpe me debes algo

-¿Algo?

-Si

-¿Qué te debo?

-Esto…

Sin que Bubbles pudiera reaccionar Boomer agarro el mentón de Bubbles acercándolo a él, rosando sus labios para al final juntarlos como un tierno y suave beso, pero pasando los segundos comenzaban a subir la intensidad, al pasar los minutos los dos se separaron agitados y por falta de aire

-¿Eso era lo que te debía?- pregunto un tanto incrédula

-Sí, y como eres mía, puedo tomar de esos dulces besos tanto como pueda

-Creo que en eso tienes razón

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Porque uno nunca sabe si algo puede pasar

-Espero que nada malo pase

 **Bueno eso es todo, lamento si estuvo un poco corto, no me quedaba corta de imaginación, solamente que estaba apurada y tengo problemas serios con la compu, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en otra ocasión y en lo que quería que me ayudaran era para elegir una historia, la que quieran la cual ustedes quieren que yo suba primero**

 **Antes de eso quiero agradecerles a:**

 **Ana2304  
Yeny LOL (2 veces)  
Carmen1234**

 **Las historias son las siguientes:**

 _ **El nuevo reina de las hadas**_

 _El reino de las hadas no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, al parecer se había corrompido ¿pero porque?, la verdad nadie sabe, solamente los reyes de cada clan, las chicas y los chicos separados por un enorme muro, separados por sus líderes prohibiéndolos verse, pero ¿qué ha pasado con el antiguo reino de las hadas?, ¿Qué pasa si rompemos las reglas?_

 _ **Enamorar a mi manager**_

 _Soy una mujer de 25 años con grandes modales, pero lastimosamente soltera, pero cuando voy a trabajar en uno de las empresas más grandes, mi corazón se me acelera al ver a mi jefe, pero como nosotros le decimos Manager, pero al parecer está casado con su hermoso anillo de plata debe de ya estar comprometido, pero ¿qué pasa si se corrompen las cosas?_

 _ **Perfume**_

 _Recuerdo aquel día en mi niñez que logre oler ese perfume tan dulce que era tan adictivo, ese perfume al pasar los años se ha ido perdiendo de mi memoria, pero cuando el aroma estuvo a punto de ser perdido, no me lo podía creer, logre encontrar nuevamente ese adictivo aroma, rosas, fresas no te volveré a perder ese aroma debería ser mío o más bien tu_

 _ **Amor del desierto**_

 _Hemos venido de otro país al desierto, para poder hacer estudios de este, ya que al parecer este sufría cambios y al parecer cuando mandaban a otras personas de la universidad a investigar desaparecían de la nada, por lo que nosotros hemos venido a descubrirlo, pero nunca creímos estar atrapados en un amor del desierto_

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero elijan el fic que más les llamo la atención, nos vemos**

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	8. Nota importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Holis, mis queridos lectores, lamento no actualizar en mucho tiempo, el día que iba a actualizar, se me daño mi laptop en donde tenía todos mis archivos, trate de recuperarlos, pero no pude, los proyectos que tenía se me perdieron así que por eso no actualizo**

 **Razones por la que no actualizo:**

 ***Estoy en la escuela**

 ***No tengo los archivos ni avances de las historias**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, tratare de actualizar, espero y sean pacientes conmigo**


End file.
